Kagome, Is that You?
by moonlightglassrose
Summary: On Kagome's 16th birthday, she finds out she's a half demon!HEHE OH JUST COME AND SEE FOR YOURSELF : review please :D advices are accepted.
1. The Fight

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

**sadly I wish  **

Chapter One- The Fight

After having yet another fight with Inuyasha, Kagome angrily marched her way to the well after the word, "sit." It was yet another stupid fight about Kouga.

**Flashback**

Kagome was just about done with checking to make sure her backpack had everything in it. As soon as she got outside, there was a tornado coming towards her. The gusts of wind stopped in front of her. She was greeted by Kouga. Kouga was holding her hands and looking into her eyes deeply . "How's my woman doing?"Kouga said. Before Kagome got a chance to talk, Kouga said, " Why havn't you left mutt face yet?Come with me and together we'll be mates!" Inuyasha, having heard enough, he jumped down from Kaede's roof. "Get lost two-bit flee bag ." As Inuyasha said this, he stepped right in between Kouga and Kagome. "She is my woman you smelly mutt!"( we all know who said that ;;) Inuyasha growled and tried to punch Kouga in the face but missed. As the two kept fighting, Kagome losing patience, said "Sit!" Inuyasha's face kissed the ground. Kouga once again grabbed hold of Kagome's hands, and yeah yeah look into her eyes, " I'm afraid I will be leaving now. If anything happens to you, mutt face will pay. Till we meet again." Kouga went off in a tornado. As Inuyasha's sit command wore off, he immediately fumed. "What was that for wench?" "Inuyasha im so tired of you getting so jealous all the time. You know Kouga is nothing more than a friend to me and yet you always get jealous!" Kagome said as she wend towards the way to the well. Inuyasha soon followed. As they reached the well Kagome said, "Inuyasha I'm going to go home!"

"Oh no you don't! Because of you going back to your home, we always waste time when we COULD be SEARCHING for the JEWEL SHARDS!" - we all know who said that "Inuyasha, sit!"Kagome said. "I may still be a jewel detector, but I still need to go home ONCE IN A WHILE! AND I NEED TO STUDY FOR MY BIG TEST COMING UP!" with that, she's off. She jumped into the well as she was soon engulfed in blue light. She soon landed on the ground. She climbed the ladder up and out of the well. She got out of the well house and towards house.

End Flashback 

Honestly, just sometimes Inuyasha just got on her nerves. **oh wait let me say that again, ALL the time.** Kagome thought. Kagome siged. She saw her calender next to her desk, and soon realized what the big red circle ment two days from now. Kagome thought,

"**OMG MY 16th BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!**

End of chapter one 

Ok, ok I'm sorry alright? I'll get to the part when she becomes a half demon later :P leave REVIEWS PLEASE! Accepting flames, for it will give me good advice for the next future chapters. Till then, good bye


	2. What the?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

But I could wish right? 

Chapter Two- What the..? 

Last time: Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight. Kagome goes back to her time. Kagome realizes her birthday is coming up.

Kagome has spent the last two days in her time. Luckily when she came back to her own time it was Friday. So today, on a Sunday, was her birthday. Kagome woke up, washed up, and changed into some t-shirt and shorts. She came downstairs only to find that no one was there in the living room. She went to the kitchen, and turned on the lights…. "**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"**, Kagome's mom, Souta, and Grandpa said in union. Kagome literally fell backwards anime style (:P hehe) and got back up again. She says, " Wow thank you!" -hm.. not really enthusiastic) Once she was done eating breakfast, opening presents, (by the way, mom got her a necklace with a dog charm on it, Souta gave her a nice brand new bow and a set of arrows, and grandpa gave her some dried up thing he called, a "demon" of course buyo ate it)

Anyways - She was done eating breakfast and opening presents. Once she got up form her seat, she was heading to the door. Suddenly, Kagome got a really bad headache, and started to feel dizzy. Her eyes were almost closed as she saw her family and heard them say, " I guess its finally time." And with that, Kagome went unconscious. The next thing she new, was that she woke up in her bedroom. She got up from her bed and thought, "what happened..?" Once she got up, she went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and… what else? SCREAMED! She examined herself very closely looking at her "new features." She had two black fuzzy ears on her head, her hair got longer, now up to her hips, and most of all, she had may I say, very pretty lavender color eyes! (hmm sorry I couldn't think of much my bad ;;) Oh right claws too, which were lavender color by the way. She looked inside her mouth and, there they were, fangs. She was seriously confused and thought that she must be going crazy. Kagome's mom knocked on the bathroom door, and said, " Kagome I know you must be very confused right now so, come meet me in the kitchen, alright sweetie?" with that, Kagome heard her mom go downstairs. She came out of the door and followed as well. (ok I am a little lazy so I'll just sum up what Kagome's mom will say) Kagome's mom told Kagome, that once Kagome was born, she was born as a half demon. No one knew why or how. Kagome's dad was a human and her mom was a human. (mystery. OK IM SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW KAGOME BECAME A HALF DEMON ) So anyways- Kagome's mom also explain that there should be a curse mark of a little tiny dog figure on her ankle. That's where the seal was. They guessed that the seal kept her demon powers till I guess until Kagome was 16. once Kagome's mom was finished explaining, she went back to cooking lunch. Kagome got out of the kitchen so that she could be alone to think about what her mom just told her. _Alright, ( I just got an idea to make thoughts slanted. :P) Kagome: hmm.. (Kagome examines ankle) so that's what the seal was. It made me into a half demon…. What am I suppose to tell the others? Am I going to have to quit school? I cant go to school like this! _

Just as Kagome was in deep thought, guess who? Came right into the living room. Inuyasha -of course - said, " Alright Kagome its been two damn days, its time to go back and look for more…"

Inuyasha saw Kagome and said, "Kagome… Is that you?"

Hehe sorry cliff hanger :P I wonder if this was longer than my first chapter.. but then again I hope so. Well lets just see what happens on the next chapter, Till then, good Bye :D


	3. New Power?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Still wishing 

Chapter Three- New Power?

Last time: Kagome finds out that she's a half demon now.Inuyasha comes in and said, "Kagome… is that you?"

Kagome says," Inuyasha.." As Inuyasha continued to stare at her in disbelief (not in a perverted way!) he immediately snppaed out of it. Inuyasha then says, "Kagome… wha.. what happened?" saying with a confused look. As Inuyasha sat next to Kagome on the couch, Kagome began explaining everything to Inuyasha, about what her mom said. Inuyasha was just in shock until, "Kagome I made oden! Oh and I heard Inuyasha come in so I made extra!" Inuyasha and Kagome immediately rushed into the kitchen. ( Oh right, Sota and Grampa went to the store so they wont be in this chapter) both Inuyasha and Kagome just ate their 3rd bowl of oden. Both sighed in satisfaction. After that was done, Kagome went to change clothes again while Inuyasha was downstairs playing, I mean torturing Buyo. Kagome came downstairs wearing some black cargo pants, a purple tank top, and around her waist, was a long sleeve white jacket. Kagome knew that she left her huge yellow backpack at Kaede's so, she didn't bring anything else except her new bow and arrows from Souta.

Inuyasha got up. The two of them got to the well. Inuyasha spoke up, "So.. What are we going to tell the others?" Kagome said, "Well I have to tell them, and besides they'll notice my "new features." As they jumped, yeah yeah the blue light wooo, and they got out of the well and into the feudal era. As they walked towards the village, villagers immediately gossiped about Kagome. Kagome got red from embarrassment, while Inuyasha was just getting annoyed. Some villagers whispered, " Who's that other half breed?" " Is that Inuyasha's mate?" -ok both Inuyasha and Kagome we're getting really getting mad. As they reached Kaede's hut, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and said, "Kagome you're back! That means Inuyasha finally said sorry!" Inuyasha left poor Shippo a red bump on his head. Kagome as we all know said, "Sit." Inuyasha is what? Like practically married to the ground :P if you know what I mean. Anyways, Of course Sango and Miroku both gave Kagome a confused stare. Kagome yea yea explained blah blah blah. After explaining, Miroku said, " Maybe its best if we train Kagome, to see what new powers she has." Sango said, " yes then she'll learn to control her new powers."

Miroku nodded as his hand crept towards Sango's you know what. Placed his hand there, Sango gave a little gasp and slapped Miroku hard, leaving a red hand print :P.

As they went out to find a nice clearing in the woods for training, Kagome stopped and told everyone she sensed a jewel shard heading this way. They saw a giant, **I MEAN HUGE WILD BOAR RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!** Kagome dropped her bow and arrows because of the sudden surprise attack.Everyone got ready to fight. Sango called out, "Hiratsu!" It missed sence the boar keeps moving. Miroku tried wind tunnel. Kagome immediately said , " Miroku stop! The boar has a jewel shard in its forehead!" After hearing this, Miroku closed up his wind tunnel. Inuyasha just feh'ed. As he was step into action, Kagome got this strange feeling. Out of no where, a purple glowing whip appeared and wrapped itself around the boar's neck. The boar roared. Everyone saw that it came from Kagome! Kagome herself was surprised. She didn't know she could do that! She soon snapped out of it and braced herself to the ground. As the boar tried to run the other direction, Kagome just grabbed the whip with two hands holding it tightly. You think that boars are stupid, but the boar stop running. And immediately, Kagome was flying through the air because of the force the boar had earlier and now stopping. Kagome screamed. The Boar seeing Kagome coming towards him, he began to charge towards her. Kagome panicked, but just balled up her hand into a fist. Her fist glowed pink as she punched throught the boar. The boar literally split in half crying in pain. The Boar's body disappeared in pink glitters. (purification) Everyone was still starring at Kagome dumbly. ()

Kagome still flying through the air, immediately, pushed her two feet against the base of the tree and then did a flip and landed gracefully on her feet. She picked up the jewel and purified it. She weakly said, "I did it.." and fell unconscious. Inuyasha caught her before she fell to the ground.

Hehe I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating soon. 

And I'm sorry to the people that were confused at reading this. I suck at battle scenes  so ayways Till Next time bye

This was longer :D oh and REVIEW PLZ FLAMES EXCEPTED FOR ADIVCE PURPOSE.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Heh I wish :P bak off he's mine :o jk jk 

Chapter Four- Chapter Four

Last Time: Kagome just kicked the boar's a-s-s! Using her new whip power and fist fury :P

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She groaned. Everyone says, "Kagome!" (yea she's that important lol) As Kagome slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position, she asked, " Hey… what happened?" Shippo burst into tears, as he jumped into Kagome's arms again, almost sending her to the floor. "Oh I thought you were never going to wake up!" Shippo said. " You seem to have lost conscious after you killed that boar, Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "Feh. If you just let ME kill the BOAR then you wouldn't be laying around and we wouldn't be here." Inuyasha said. Translation: You know how worried I was! You shouldn't have used your energy! " It seems ye have yet to control your powers, eh Kagome?" Kaede said. "Well I guess. It was just weird… I knew what and how to control that whip and no one even told me instructions. After that it felt like I lost energy." Kagome said. "Maybe its that you know how, its just that your body is still getting use to the new power." Sango spoke up while petting Kilala. "That is a very good explanation my dear, Sango." Miroku spoke up. His, "so called cursed hand," traveling toward Sango's bottom. Sango grabbed her Hiratsu and hit Miroku on the head before his hand was able to reach their destination. "pervert." Sango spoke up. Kaede's stew was just about done. They all ate. Inuyasha, eating his 2nd bowl, was sad to know that Shippo got the last bowlful of stew. Inuyasha left yet another red bump on Shippo's little head. Shippo was crying while saying, "Kagome! Kagome! He took my dinner!" pointed at Inuyasha. While he was pointing, by this point he was done with Shippo's dinner.Inuyasha gave a sigh of satisfaction. " I hope you've enjoyed your dinner Inuyasha." Kagome said all too sweetly. Inuyasha just twitched as he knew and feared the "word." "Oh Inuyasha… SIT!"

Inuyasha again was pulled down to the ground. "Shippoyoulittlecrybaby." Inuyasha mumbled fast hoping Kagome didn't hear…(Kagome shared her stew with Shippo) After a few minutes had passed, they all agreed to go to sleep and rest up for tomorrow. After everyone settled in, Kagome in her sleeping bag, Sango's heading resting on Kilala's big cat demon form, not the kitty form, Miroku leaning on the wall next to Sango, and Inuyasha leaning on the wall opposite side to Kagome.

They all woke up and ate breakfast. As soon everyone was ready to go and walked out, they heard a scream. A village woman said, HELP! THEY HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" and another villager screamed, " HELP THEY STOLE ALL MY MONEY!" " THEY'VE GOT ALL MY CROPS!" Inuyasha and the others saw that bandits were running up ahead. Kagome got her bow and arrow. She aimed to what seemed to be the leader, he's big, and let the arrow go. The arrow got part of his clothing and hung him to a tree. The other bandits seeing this now looked angry, holding out their swords.The bandits charged and Inuyasha and the others ran towards them as well. As they got closer, Kagome yet again stole the spotlight. Kagome closed her eyes while jumping into the air, doing a flip and a twirl. She snapped her eyes open and did a side kick on one of the bandit's face. That bandit flew straight to the left and skid and fell unconscious. She then did a handstand and spun and did spinning kicks right in front of the bandit's faces. All the bandits but one was down. That one was the leader. He managed to get himself off the tree. He grabbed Kagome's right leg while she was still in a handstand position. The bandit grinned when he thought he had control. Kagome grinned as well. She bent and faced the bandit. She grabbed the sides of his face with her hands and… SHE DID A HEADBUTT! The bandit let go of Kagome and fell back unconscious. Kagome did not suffer injuries except a small bleeding on her forehead. All the daughters of the villagers returned to their families while the bags of crop and money were still a few feet away from the group. Miroku said, " Nice job, Lady Kagome. I wouldn't have done better myself!" Sango said, " Well now all we have to do is return those crops and money back to the owners." Kilala mewed. Inuyasha and Shippo had their jaws open and looked completely in shock. Kagome just giggled as she Miroku and Sango all gave the bags back to the owners. Kagome whipped off the blood and let it heal by itself. The group all left the village.

You're all probably going , um… and I agree with you. This was not my best chapter. But I PROMISE I WILL DO BETTER NEXT TIME. I'LL BE SOON UPDATING AGAIN.Review and give me some advices please thank you :D Till next time bb


	5. Cliffhanger at the end :O

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Silently wishes

Chapter Five- Cliffhanger at the end :O

Last Time: Kagome kicked major bandit a-s-s.

Everyone was silent. They finally reached the clearing. Miroku then said, "Ah shall we test to see what kinds of other powers you possess?" Kagome just nodded. She was trying to remember how to do that whip attack again. Everyone else was just sitting on the right side of Kagome and resting their heads on bases of trees(of course for safety measures they were A LOT OF FEET AWAY). Kagome sighed. "I don't think I remember how to do it again." Kagome said as she was just staring at the hand where the whip came from. (right hand.) "Feh." Inuyasha said as, he was on a tree branch. "Well Kagome was in danger before. Maybe if she senses danger,

that's when she knows how to use her new powers" Sango said. "Hmm that does make sense." Miroku and Kagome both said together. "How about I use my Hiratsu. I'll throw it towards you and lets see what happens." Sango said. As she got up and walked towards where Kagome was. Once she was a few feet away from Kagome, while still facing her, she threw her Hiratsu. It was heading towards Kagome. Kagome got that weird feeling again. She was able to dodge out of the way. Her claws started to glow and out came the whip again. The whip just slapped the spinning Hiratsu. It stopped spinning and landed on the ground. "See told you." Sango said. "Well, I think I should know how to do it by now then." Kagome said. As Kagome concentrated, the whip came out again. Kagome smiled to herself . Miroku said, "Last time, you purified the boar. That means your miko powers are still with you." As Miroku took stance, he started to run towards Kagome while holding his staff defensively. Kagome seeing him just closed her eyes and concentrated. She quickly put up a pink barrier. Miroku stopped when he saw the barrier. Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by her own barrier. The barrier was gone just like that! Sango gave Kagome her bow and arrows. In front of Kagome a few feet away from her was a tree. The tree design believe it or not, looked like a target practice. Instead of red blue and yellow colors , it was just light brown to dark brown. Sango told Kagome to try to hit the arrow on the tiniest dark brown dot on the tree which was in the center of the base. (bulls eye) As Kagome aimed, she let go of the arrow. Her sacred arrow become twice the power as it used to be. It hit the mark perfectly but, it was too strong, so it went through the tree and went half way through another tree that was behind it. Amazingly the tree did not timber. Everyone gasped, well except for Inuyasha of course. He just looked interested. Everyone came to the conclusion that Kagome had both demon and miko power. " Well then I think we should go to the village in the east. I heard a shard rumor." Miroku said.

Everyone agreed. Inuyasha bent down. " Well? You gonna get on or not?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. " What are you talking about? I can move on my own thank-you-very-much." Kagome said. As she started to follow the others. Inuyasha looked confused as he followed. Sango Miroku and Shippo were laughing quietly as Inuyasha started to blush in embarrassment. _Damn how could I forget she can run now?_ Inuyasha thought. Kagome, wanting to test her speed abilities, started running faster and faster. She was not a few yards ahead, now a few feet ahead. "Kagome slow down!" Sango said. Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulders said, " Wow I bet she could run wat faster than Inuyasha." Inuyasha growled. _No way in hell she could ever beat me! _Inuyasha thought. He took off as well in great speed. Sango Miroku and Shippo just sighed. "Kilala." Sango said. Kilala went a little bit faster.

Back with Kagome

_I love the breeze in my hair!_ Kagome thought. She wanted to know, that back when she was kicking the bandit's a-s-s, she had jumped high into the air. _I wonder… _As Kagome jumped. She landed on a high tree branch. She started to jump tree branch to tree branch in great speed. Kagome giggled to herself. Inuyasha soon followed.

"Damn it Kagome! Can't at least stay with the rest of us?" Inuyasha said. _Well so much for quiet time alone _Kagome thought. "Inuyasha your just jealous that Im faster than you :P" - she did infact stuck out her tongue. "Why you!" Inuyasha said. With that, they took a moment to glare at each other. And and… THEY'RE OFF. Kagome still jumping tree branch to tree branch while Inuyasha still was on the ground running. Kagome calculated that at this speed, they were sure to set up camp a half a mile away from here. The others should catch up in a few minutes, they rest up, they get up in the morning, they should get to the village by nightfall. (Oh right just cuz I'm a girl, Ima give Kagome the lead. Hehe ) Kagome looked behind her. She saw Inuyasha but not the others. She didn't realize that there was a tree branch in front of her. She tripped. OH AND THE TREE'S HEIGHT IS 6 STORIES TALL. As she dove head first, Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome!"

It was no use, Inuyasha was far too behind to save her. Kagome closed her eyes, as she was waiting for the impact. It never came….

_But..but..how..? _Kagome thought. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she was floating above the ground. "Inuyasha…?" she whispered. No it wasn't him but….

OHHH MAJOR CLIFF HANGER! WHO SAVED HER? OR SHOULD I SAY **WHAT SAVED** HER? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLZ. ADVICES AS WELL PLZ  TILL NEXT TIME BYE BYE


	6. The Unexpected

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Someday…. Haha jk jk JK

Chapter Six- The Unexpected

SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT SOMEONE WAS GOING TO SAVE HER.LOL JUST READ xD Its something unexpected :P OH AND I **TRIED** TO ADD MORE DETAIL! HONEST!

Last time: Kagome learned she had demon/miko powers. She tests her speed. Jumping on tree branch to tree branch. She trips. She was waiting for the impact. It never came. _But...but...how…? _Kagome thought. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she was floating above the ground. "Inuyasha…?" she whispered. No it wasn't him but….

As Kagome focused more on looking at the ground. She saw… pure white feathers? _What's going on?_ Kagome thought. She felt something on her back. As she was about to turn around to see what it was, she gasped. SHE SAW PURE WHITE WINGS! At each of her sides! Inuyasha finally got near. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. He looked so amazed. Of course he was at least 8 feet away from her. Each step… he kept moving forward…he stared in disbelief. By this time, the others caught up. "Inuyasha we heard you scream Kagome and…."Miroku half finishing what he was going to say. Everyone gasped. " Kagome?" As Sango Miroku and Shippo yelled together. "Kagome just looked at them almost as shocked as they were. " I…I… don't know wha…what happened. They just came out…"

Kagome said. With that… her wings disappeared as she fell unconscious. She landed on the ground. (INUYASHA YOU BAKA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CATCH HER! UGH JUST STARING AT HER DUMBLY!)

Inuyasha and the others quickly reached about at least 2 miles. Inuyasha was holding Kagome bridal style ever since she was unconscious. He gently put her in her sleeping bag. Miroku was the one who cooked ramen. Everyone ate their ramen except Kagome DUH! It was VERY quiet for a few minutes. Until, "WOW KAGOME HAD WINGS! SHE LOOKED SO MUCH LIKE AN ANGEL!" Shippo said with sparkles in his eyes. " Surprises after surprises, yes?" Miroku said. Sango was polishing her giant boomerang. Inuyasha up on a tree branch. Everyone was now silent. All you could hear was the fire crackling. Everyone had one thing in their minds right now. A mental image of Kagome today, with her wings spread apart. She seemed almost glowing white. As she turned to the others, some of her feathers flew out to the sides because of the sudden movement. Staring at them with distant lavender eyes and her mouth slightly opened. Her hair flew a little as a breeze blew. _She really did look like an angel. _Everyone thought. They went to sleep afterwards.

"They sleep tonight. But they will never wake up from their nightmares again." An evil smirk came up to his lips. He laughed evilly. None other than Naraku.

_Sango's dream_

"_No…" Sango cryed. Tears in her eyes. As she observed the messy scene. Her fellow demon slayers, all gone… even her father. Kohaku stood in front of her. His sickle was drenched in blood. Sango felt the urge to go hug her brother. Tell him that he'll be ok. But she stepped back. It became pitch dark. She had a very eerie feeling. Kohaku still advancing. It was just him and her. Sango's tears just kept rolling down her cheeks. "Kohaku…no please stop…" Sango said. Even breathing was hard for her. She fell on her knees. She kept crawling in the opposite side of Kohaku. She felt something on her back. It was a tree. She was trapped. "Kohaku no… Im your sister, don't you remember me Kohaku…?" As he got closer and closer. A blank expression. His eyes, has no emotion whatsoever. Just blank dark brown eyes. He drew his weapon. Sango gave in and closed her eyes. When all of a sudden, a white light appeared behind Kohaku. Kohaku gasped. He got his emotions back. His eyes were no longer blank. He looked at his hands covered in blood. "Sa..Sa..Sango…?" Sango lept up hugged her brother. "Kohaku! Your alive! You're back! But but how?" The white light dimmed down. It reviled Kagome! She had her angel wings. As her arm was out like she touched something. Of course she touched Kohaku where his jewel was. "Ka..kagome?" Kagome just nodded. She was glowing white light. A warm smile across her face. The whole room became white and turned into a beautiful field with lots of yellow flowers. " Sango.. Its time for me to go now…I'm glad I got a chance to see you…before…before… I die…Goodbye Sango…I'll be waiting for you.." Sango tears in her eyes, just nodded and whispered, "Goodbye Kohaku." Kohaku's smile disappeared. His body went limp in Sango's arms. "Kohaku! Kohaku…" Sango said. Kagome still had her warm smile. As she disappeared. "Kagome! No wait Kagome please!" Sango called out to her friend. But she disappeared._

_Miroku's dream_

"_AHHH NOOO! ITS HAPPENING!" Miroku painfully shouted. The room in which his dream was, went pitch black. His wind tunnel in his hand opened. It was sucking up air. The wind tunnel just got bigger and bigger. "AHH HELP!" He cryed out. The white light appeared next to Miroku. "Miroku…" Kagome spoke out. She was glowing white and had her angel wings. Just like in Sango's dream. More like nightmare. "Kagome…?" Miroku said. Kagome said, "Miroku… please let me help you." Kagome took both her hands and put above Miroku's wind tunnel hand. "Kagome No! Get back! You'll be sucked in!" Miroku tried to warn his friend. Kagome grabbed his wind tunnel hand tightly. She glowed white. This time, she was glowing more brightly. Miroku suddenly felt more… relaxed. His wind tunnel now reducing its size. It safely returned to normal. Mirkou quickly sealed his wind tunnel with his beads. "Kagome I… don't know how to thank you…" Miroku looked around. No Kagome. "Kagome?" Miroku called out while still trying to search for her. His dream turn to what seem like a nice waterfall, with the river stream flowing. There was also a forest. _

_Shippo's dream_

"_Please NO! FATHER! MOTHER NOOO DON'T GO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Shippo cried. He was bursting into tears as he chased his parents. His parents were slowly fading away, while smiling. The parents soon disappeared. Shippo covered his face with his paws still crying. He felt alone. In the dark place. Until, A white glowed behind Shippo. Shippo stopped crying. There he saw Kagome. "Kagome…Kagome!" Shippo cried out. He jumped into Kagome's arms. Shippo was at this point crying and hiccupping. Kagome stroked his hair and said warmly, "Shippo don't worry I'm here. Please don't cry. You're not alone Shippo." Shippo looked up too see a warm smile on Kagome's face. Shippo still kept hiccupping. " You know what? I'll be your mommy. That way we'll be staying together. Forever." Kagome said. Her warm smile still not fading. Shippo cried out in joy. "Oh Kagome! I mean mommy! Please don't ever leave me! I don't want to be left behind again PROMISE ME!" Kagome nodded and reassured Shippo, "I promise Shippo." After making sure that Shippo had stopped crying, Kagome said " Shippo I've got to go now." as she put Shippo back down. "NO YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! YOU PROMISED ME!" Shippo said almost on the verge of tears again. "Please do not worry Shippo. I'll see you again real soon." Kagome said. She disappeared in a white flash. "mommy… MOMMY!" Shippo cried. The darkness was gone, but came a field of white daisy's and a big oak tree in the far end. Butterflies and birds flying everywhere. So peaceful…_

_Inuyasha's dream_

_As villagers and demons began to walk past Inuyasha. They were pointing at Inuyasha, saying " Half breed." "Worthless half demon." " You do not belong here in this world." " It's a shame." "Pathetic excuse of a creature." "You are nothing." Inuyasha's head was down and his bangs covered his face.As he continued to walk forward. He saw Kikyou. "Kikyou!" Inuyasha called out. He was running towards her. " Inuyasha you betrayed me Inuyasha…you betrayed me…" " You do not love me…you love my pathetic reincarnation… Kikyou said with a look of disgust. Still having those emotionless eyes. Expresionless face. She turned and walked away. "Kikyou NOO! COME BACK!" Inuyasha said. As he kept trying to chase her. He gave up when he realized no matter how much he tried… he could never reach her. I'm all alone… Inuyasha thought. A sad smile formed. A bright light came. He froze. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said. Kagome was still glowing white, still had her angel wings. "Inuyasha… take my hand" Kagome said and hold her hands out for Inuyasha to reach. Inuyasha reached for then. He then grabbed hold of her hands. "Inuyasha… listen… You're not alone. You're never alone. You have us Inuyasha. Sango Miroku Shippo and Kilala. Most of all… you have me. Inuyasha… I love you. I love all of you. Your half demon form, you human form and your full demon form. I love just the way you are." Kagome said as she gave him a heart warming smile. Inuyasha gave her hands a tight squeeze. And bear hugged her. He made sure that he was below her wings careful to not hurt her wings. "Inuyasha…" Kagome said. "Kagome I…I…" Inuyasha tried to continue to try and express his feeling towards her. Kagome put one finger on Inuyasha's lips. "Shhh. You don't have to force yourself to say words you do not feel is the right time to say them." Kagome said. As she glowed again, She faded away. "Kagome… KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out._

Everyone woke up by now. It was still in the middle of the night. They were trying to process what happened in their dreams. When they saw a glow in front of them. Kagome was glowing white and had her angel wings just like in their dreams. She was ina sitting position, her legs out and her arms to her sides. "Kagome!" Everyone said together at the same time. Kagome looked exhausted. She was breathing a little hard and said, " You guys have a nice dream?" Kagome said with a weak smile. And she fell asleep. Everyone smiled at her. _Thank you Kagome… _Everyone mentally thanked her.

Well? What ya think? It was long VERY long but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. 

Till next time when I update, GOODBYE


	7. Naraku's Encounter with the Group

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Pshh w/e :P 

Chapter Seven- Naraku's Encounter with the group

**OK I WANT TO CLEAR A FEW THINGS OUT. SOME OF YOU ARE PROBABLY CONFUESED AS TO WHY KAGOME GET WINGS? Well listen. I was just bored the other day. I was remembering reading Pita Ten manga. Misha from the manga/anime is an angel. She has such pretty wings. So I thought that Kagome should have wings too. MANY OF YOU ARE PROBABLY GOING, WELL HOW DOES THAT GO WITH THE STORY? Ok well, just please play along. I mean is it really a big deal? Oh boy gonna get flames after this… **

Last time: Kagome had angel wings. Saved her friends from their nightmares. All went back to sleep.

**I JUST THOUGHT THAT KAGOME SHOULD GET PRETTY WINGS LIKE MISHA CHAN **

**OH AND SANGO'S WEAPON IN JAP IS CALLED HIRATSU**

**But I guess I'll use hiraikotsu. Like I said, I'll take your advice/suggestions. OH and Kagome is a dog hanyou. Hanyou is half demon right? Hehe still learning jap .**

**OH AND THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS! I THANK YOU SO MUCH, CUZ I KNOW YOU'VE READ MY STORY AND APPRECIATE IT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME -cries-I'll shut up now >. **

Kagome was the first to wake up. She noticed a blanket was around her. She still felt dizzy from using up her energy yesterday. Her wings were not there anymore. It was still very early in the morning. She got up and decided to gather up some firewood. Even if she was still tired she didn't care. She never thought about herself. Always caring for others. She got up and took a glace at Inuyasha who was still sleeping. He was in such a deep sleep, that even if Kagome made noises getting through the bushes, his ears didn't even twitch or nothing. She just smiled. She didn't blame everyone for being so tired. After what they've been through. She got a few sticks and cut up some wood that was from a fallen tree. Once she got come firewood she began to head back to camp. It took Kagome like almost half an hour. Shippo was up. "Mommy…?" Shippo said. He was half awake with droopy eyes. He began to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and yawned. "Oh Shippo you're up." Shippo began to cry. "Shippo what's wrong, sweetie?" Kagome said with concern in her eyes and voice. " I…I… want to thank you for yesterday –sob- Kagome to be honest –sob- you're all that I have left –sob- and I always think of you as my adoptive mother –sob- and… and… I was wondering if you would let me… let me…" Shippo said as he was trying to finish up what he was about to say. Kagome dropped her firewood and hugged him tightly. "Shippo of course I'll be your mommy. I'll always love you." Kagome said. Shippo hugged Kagome back. When Kagome dropped her firewood, everyone was up by that point. "Awww" Sango and Miroku said while giggling. Kagome and Shippo looked up to see that everyone was awake and blushed.

Inuyasha just , Keh'ed. Of course Inuyasha couldn't help but feel slight jealousy. "Oh good morning everyone." Kagome and Shippo said together at the same time. Sango and Miroku both took time to thank Kagome from saving them in their dream/nightmares. "No problem! But somehow I just couldn't help but think...maybe it was Naraku who was behind all this." Kagome said. "Possibly." Sango said. Miroku only nodded. Everyone's stomach's growled. Everyone blushed in embarrassment. "Perhaps it is wise to eat breakfast now." Miroku said while smiling. Kagome set up the firewood. Shippo set fire using his fox fire on the woods. Miroku got the pot on, while Sango got the ramen from Kagome's pack. The water was boiling and Kagome added the ramen in. It was done and everyone was eating in silence. Inuyasha was gulping down his 5th bowl of ramen. Miroku cleared his throat. " Maybe we should go to the village we were heading towards and see if the jewel rumor is true. Then we would worry about Naraku later." Everyone nodded. They packed up and headed towards the village.

It was night time. The group somehow got out of the forest and reached the edge of a cliff. Kagome gasped. "Do you sense that?" Kagome asked. Kilala turned to her big cat demon form and growled/made hissing sounds. Sango and Miroku looked like they were ready for a battle. "Naraku." Inuyasha said with such disgust. " So… I've seen you've all woken up from your little 'nightmares.' Heh seems that miko ruined my plan." Naraku said. He was staring at Kagome. "Oh I see you've changed, miko. A half demon I see?" Naraku said with an evil grin. Kagome sort of backed away a little. Everyone went in front of her. "What's it to you?" Inuyasha said and growled. Shippo shivered with fear on Kagome's shoulder. "Its ok Shippo. Everything will be alright." Kagome whispered to Shippo. Kagura and Kohaku soon came from behind Naraku. "Kohaku…" Sango whispered, as she became less tense. "Kagura." Naraku said, more like demanding. Kagura nodded. "Dance of Blades." Kagura said as she attacked. Everyone dodged. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku said. The insects came out of nowhere. Miroku was about to close up his wind tunnel, but it was too late. He had sucked up A LOT of Naraku's insects. He began to pulse as he closed up his wind tunnel. " Miroku!" Sango said as she rushed over to his side. Miroku was on his knees and almost about to go unconscious. "Wind Scar!" Naraku dodged. Kagura attacked. Inuyasha barely dodged. Kagome was tired of just standing there. She concentrated and she did her whip attack. It surprisingly almost got Naraku. He put up his barrier. Kagome quickly got her bow and arrows. She launched her arrow. It easily took down Naraku's barrier. Sango took this chance to throw her giant boomerang. "**Hiraikotsu!" **(hehe) As her boomerang was going towards Naraku. It bounced off of Kohaku's sickle and came to Sango again. He was swinging his weapon as he stood there with a blank stare. "Kohaku..." Sango said.

Meanwhile,

Inuyasha tried his wind scar again, and this time Kagome launched her sacred arrow. It combined and head straight towards Naraku. "Dance of the Dragon." It hit the wind scar/arrow and deflected them off course." I've had enough!" Naraku yelled. He launched his gross tentacles at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha dodged. He forgot about Kagome again, but was relived knowing that she had abilities to dodge. But...it was too late. She tried to dodge but, one of the tentacles grabbed her ankle. Kagome fell to the ground, as she was being dragged by Naraku. "Kagome/Mommy!" Inuyasha and Shippo yelled. Shippo had gotten off of Kagome shoulders earlier when she told him to get off and go hide. Inuyasha was about try to save Kagome. "Dance of blades." "DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled as he faced Kagura. Kagura was standing in front of Naraku and Kagome trying to block Inuyasha from saving Kagome.Shippo took off and hid in the bushes for safety while still keeping watch of the battle. "Ahh Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. " Foolish girl. No matter, if your half demon or not. Inuyasha can't save you this time. Even you cant save yourself." Naraku said as he evilly grinned at Kagome. Kagome looked in horror as she was getting close and closer to Naraku.

Back with Sango Miroku and Kohaku (Miroku was now laying unconscious next to Sango)

Sango backed away a little bit. " Kohaku... Don't you remember who I am? I'm your sister...Kohaku please try and remember." Sango said as she was on the verge of tears. Kohaku still had the blank stare. As he came closer and closer to Sango, ready to attack. Miroku groaned in pain. Sango froze for a moment then remembered Miroku was still there. He needed her. Sango looked back at Kohaku this time, she looked confident. _Alright...I have no choice. I must protect Miroku...even if it means hurting my brother... _Sango thought. Her tears rolled down her face. She got her boomerang ready and..., "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang flew towards Kohaku. It hit Kohaku sending him a few feet back. He was knocked out. Sango knew she did the right thing...

Inuyasha Kagome Naraku and Kagura

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to slash Kagura in half. Kagura only attacked after attack after attack. Inuyasha got tired of this, and did his wind scar. It hit Kagura FINALLY. She was injured around the chest area shoulders and her arms. She got on her feather to escape. Before she escaped, She took Kohaku with her. Once Kagura was out of the way, Inuyasha immediately went towards Kagome and Naraku. "I might as well end your life here." Naraku said. He shot out tentacles again. Two got her wrists and another got her other ankle. She was now being dragged while standing up. Suddenly, Naraku's tentacle, on Kagome's right ankle spiked and injected something into Kagome. Kagome screamed. It was most likely poison. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. Naraku shot out tentacles that were now covering her whole body except her face. The tentacle on her neck was strangling her. Kagome felt dizzy because of the lack of oxygen. Once Inuyasha got here Kagome got unconscious. Before she did she whispered, "Inuyasha..." Tentacles now covered face. She was mummified in Naraku's tentacles while still being dragged, while standing. Inuyasha was now pissed. "Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled. He attacked. "Wind scar!" Inuyasha wasn't attacking Naraku, he attacked the tentacles. The tentacles cut off. The tentacles that were mummifying Kagome, were now limp and dead. They slid right off of Kagome. Remember she was still in a standing up position. She was slowly falling to the ground. Inuyasha caught her and whispered softly, "Kagome..." He was staring at her unconscious face. " I've had enough!" Naraku yelled.

Sango yelled, "Inuyasha! Kagome! Shippo!" She was riding Kilala. Miroku was behind her unconscious. _Great now we have Kagome unconscious too? _Sango thought.Shippo was at Kagome's side while Inuyasha was still holding her. Kilala landed to the ground next to Inuyasha. Naraku said, "Come my pet." Inuyasha Sango and Shippo looked at him confused/angry. A giant oger with a huge spiky club in his right hand, came out. _He looks possessed. _Inuyasha and Sango thought. The oger stepped in front of them a few feet away. It roared, as he hit the ground with his club. The force of his attack was so massive, that in shook the ground. The ground cracked. Inuyasha Kagome and Shippo fell to the left, while Miroku Sango and Kilala fell towards the left. Inuyasha Shippo and Sango screamed, while kilala made that cat roar.

They were separated...

**Ok that's all I have. Please join me next time for chapter eight, "Separation and Stronger Love?" Till then Good Bye :D **


	8. Separation and Stronger Love?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

Wishing wishing wishing

**OMG IM SOOO STUPID! Ok ok I seriously do not want to confuse ANYONE! IM SOOO SORRY ok ok Inuyasha Kagome Shippo went towards the left and Miroku Sango Kirara MY BAD THIS IS SOOO MY BAD! **

**Oh and Sorry yea in jap its Kirara. I always wondered why on adult swim they say Kilala. Hm… w/e ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Eight- Separation and Stronger Love?

Last time: Miroku got unconscious, because he sucked up poison insects, Kagome was unconscious too because Naraku injected something into her. Inuyasha Kagome Miroku Sango Shippo and Kirara SEPERATED ( left right ) –phew-

-Inuyasha Kagome and Shippo-

Kagome was breathing heavily. She was in a sitting position. Her back laid against a base of a tree. She looked as if she was suffering. Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing her like this. He began to pace back and forth. Shippo was crying his eyes out. " Inuyasha! She cant die! SHE CAN'T SHE JUST CAN'T!" Shippo began to cry more. "Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome groaned. "Inu…Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. Her eyes were still shut. "Kagome/ mommy!" Inuyasha and Shippo said. Kagome began to breath heavily again. Beads of sweat were rolling down from her forehead. " Inuyasha…-pant- Shippo… you're both -pant- ok… where's Sango and Miroku?" She asked. Even thought she had her eyes closed, she could still sense auras. She hadn't sensed Sango and Miroku's auras nor smelled their scent. Before anyone could answer, Inuyasha got down to his knees and hugged Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes slowly,and smiled as she began to slowly hug back. Inuyasha pulled away. Inuyasha gave her a concerned look. One that looked unsure. Even though Inuyasha wouldn't admit it, he WOULD'VE said, Kagome I was so worried about you. I was beginning to believe that brat that you were….you were… going to die… -that's what he would've said- It was Shippo's turn.He immediately jumped into Kagome's arms. The force caused both of them to fall back on the tree's base. " Mommy!" Shippo cried out. "Shhh its ok Shippo. I'm here." Kagome said while trying to sooth Shippo down by gently stroking his hair. "We got separated." Inuyasha said softly. "They're not even in hearing or smelling range." "oh… I hope they're alright." Kagome said with some concern in her voice and her facual expression. _I can't believe how far we got separated. _Kagome thought.

-Miroku Sango and Kirara-

Miroku was resting on Sango's lap. Miroku looked like he was suffering as well. Sango began to cry. A few tears rolled down her cheeks. She began to stroke Miroku's face and hair gently. Kirara was back to her kitten form, sitting next to Sango. Her right ankle was injured from rocks that fell when the cliff cracked. Miroku slowly woke up. He opened his eyes very slowly, trying to focus on where he was. He looked up to see a very concerned and tearful Sango. "Miroku!" Sango said. Miroku slowly got up from Sango's lap. Sango immediately hugged Miroku. "Miroku you stupid monk! You know how worried I was! I thought… I thought…" Sango tried to continue, though difficult because she was crying too much. Miroku hugged her back, more tightly. "Sango… I'm here. See I'm still alive." Miroku reassured. Sango nuzzeled into Miroku's chest more while crying. She began to sniffle. As they pulled away, they're faces were beginning to get closer and closer. JUST AS THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS, Miroku felt sudden pain again. Miroku was feeling dizzy from still having poison go through his veins. He felt a lot of pain coming from his wind tunnel hand. Miroku winced just looking at it. "Miroku!" A concerned Sango shouted. " Do not worry... my dear Sango… I'll be alright… I promise…" Miroku said giving her a weak smile. He then became unconscious again. "Miroku!" Sango yelled again. No response. Though Miroku was breathing, more like panting. "Please Miroku… don't leave me… you promised you'll be alright…" Sango said while putting her hands close to her face while crying. She then hugged her knees and began to sob.

-Inu/Kag/Shippo-

Kagome wasn't doing so good neither. She put Shippo away from her so as to not disturb his sleep. She then rested her back against the tree. She closed her eyes as she was trying to rest. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe. Inuyasha looked concerned. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away. He had to get away…he couldn't stand seeing her in this much pain. Just then he remembered something.

Flashback 

"_Mom where are you?" A very young Inuyasha shouted. He was searching for his mother. "Inuyasha, dear I'm right here." His mom responded. Inuyasha followed to where he heard her voice. He saw her mother and some herbs in front of her. "Mom what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm just picking some of these herbs, want to help me?" his mother asked. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. He bent down next to his mother and began carefully picking the herbs. They smell so strong. Inuyasha said as he wrinkled up his nose. His mother laughed softly when she saw how Inuyasha reacted when he got up close to the herbs. Inuyasha examined the herbs very closely. The herbs where dark green almost dark blue color. They had spiky edges on the leaf, not harmful to cut, more like soft edges. It had a strange tiny pink dot at the center. " The herb you're holding, Inuyasha, is used to temporally make the person your giving it to, fall into peaceful sleep and makes any pain go away." Inuyasha's mother said._

End flashback 

"Kagome, you and Shippo stay here. I'm going to go get something." Inuyasha said, while waiting for a response. "Kagome..? Kagome?"

He turned around to see Kagome still where she was, her eyes closed and still having trouble breathing. "Inuyasha I'm still here. It may seem like I'm unconscious, don't worry. My body is trying to fight off the toxin Naraku injected in me." Kagome said weakly. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he just nodded. He ran off into the forest searching for the herb.

-Mir/San/Kirara-

Sango decided, enough was enough. She got up to her feet. As you may know, Sango is a very skilled and experienced demon slayer. So she should know many medical herbs incase of injuries. Using her knowledge, she remembered a certain herb that cured demon insect poison and any other toxins. Not the one Inuyasha's getting. The one Sango is getting is an herb that cures demon insect poison & toxin. Sango left Miroku laying against Kirara's big form. Sango told Kirara to stay there and protect Miroku while she was gone. She too was searching for her herb. She had found them after searching for almost half an hour. She headed towards a river stream. She took out a medium sized rock out of the stream. She put the rock down to grab her Hiraikotsu. She put two hands on the rock and threw it in the air as high as she could. She quickly grabbed her hiraikotsu and once the rock was in the same level as her hiraikotsu, she sliced the rock in half. The now, two rocks, landed on the ground. Sango got one of the half rocks and made a dent with her hiraikotsu. She grabbed the rock with a dent. It looked a like an uneven bowl, not a perfect bowl, but still a bowl. She grabbed a nearby twig. Of course she cleaned the twig in the river. She took out the herbs, put them into the bowl and began crushing the herbs with the twig. The herbs were now all wrinkly and the juice came out. She was thanking god when she found that she had an empty canteen. She put the herbs along with the juices in the canteen. They slid to the bottom. She walked back to the river and filled up the canteen with water. She closed the lid and waited for the herbs to give out more juice into the water. She was sitting on a big boulder and the canteen was next to her. _Thank god that I learned about so many medical herbs._ Sango thought._I just hope that Miroku will be alright after he drinks this. _Sango thought. 8 minutes has passed. She got off the boulder and took the canteen with her. After a good quick shake, she opened the lid and carefully picked out the remaining herbs out that had floated to the top. She closed the lid and began to walk back to where Miroku and Kirara was. When she got there, they were still there unharmed. Sango sighed in relief. She went towards Miroku and Kirara. Kirara moved so that Sango could take her place. She lifted Mirkou up gently. She put one hand on his back and the other on his hand squeezing it to make sure he knew she was there. "Miroku. I need you to drink this." Sango said as she carefully put his back against a tree. She opened the canteen. Miroku was slowly opening his mouth to await what he was going to drink. Although his eyes were closed, he was still half awake. Sango put the canteen to his lips and carefully and slowly, lifted the canteen so that the liquid could flow into his mouth and down his throat. Miroku slowly drank it. The first sip, he wrinkled up his nose and looked as if he was disgusted by the taste. He still managed to drink it all up. Sango closed the canteen and put it aside. Miroku was now asleep. _I just hope you'll be ok by tomorrow, Mirkou…_ Sango hoped. And she too drifted off to sleep.

-Inu/Kag/Shippo-

Inuyasha was still having trouble finding his herbs. He was trying to remember the smell that the herbs gave off. After an hour of searching, he finally found them behind a bush. He quickly took them. He had found a small lake. He took out two rocks from the lake. One that was big and the other that was small. He placed the big rock on the ground. He put the herbs on it. He grabbed the smaller rock and began crushing the herbs. He remembered putting a bottle of water in his fire rat robe. The water in the bottle was half full. He took it out and yea yea put the crushed herbs inside and shook it until it had a green color. It unusually turned slight pink and then back to green. It was ok that the remaining herbs were in it. It was not dangerous to drink it. He got back to where Shippo and Kagome were. "Here drink this." Inuyasha said in more of a whisper. He threw the bottle gently on to Kagome's lap. Kagome was trying to reach for it but everytime she moved even in the slightest bit, she felt imence pain. Kagome winced, letting out a barely noticeable yelp. Inuyasha took the bottle and opened the lid. He put Kagome's chin up and put the tip of the bottle to her lips. And yea yea lifted the bottle and Kagome slowly drank it. Kagome WAS in pain, but felt relaxed a bit until, she fell asleep. She no longer looked like she was suffering. Inuyasha sighed in relief. Shippo sleep walked to where Kagome was and fell right back to sleep on her lap. _Damn that Naraku._ Inuyasha thought. His eyes softened when he stared at the sleeping Kagome. Inuyasha noticed the two marks on Kagome's ankle. _Naraku just what are you planning?_ Inuyasha thought. He became slightly worried. He knew Naraku must of done this to Kagome purposely. For now he let the thought slide. He carefully picked up Kagome and Shippo, and jump on a tree branch. He laid his back against the tree while, putting Kagome against his chest. Shippo was still in Kagome's lap. Kagome hugged Shippo. Inuyasha carefully took off his fire rat and placed it on Kagome and Shippo. He wrapped his arms around Kagome, rested his chin on her head, and breathed in her scent. He didn't want to admit, but, he loved her scent. Now he loved it even more, now that she had demon scent mixed in with Kagome's scent. He slowly drifted into sleep himself.

**Hm… I'm starting to rethink about the Stronger Love part of the title. Is it necessary? Well I guess there was some love in the story. Well till next time. Good bye **


	9. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

W/e w/e w/e

Chapter Nine-Reunited

Last Time: Sango and Inuyasha gave Miroku and Kagome herb drink to help cure them.

Inu/Kag/Shippo

Kagome was the first to wake up. She felt the rays of the sun on her eyes. She felt sooo refreshed. She was in such a good mood today. She noticed two strong arms were wrapped around her. She immediately blushed when she realized that those arms and hands belonged to Inuyasha! Kagome carefully got out of Inuyasha's arms. It was harder than Kagome had suspected because everytime she tried to get out, Inuyasha's grip tightened. But she still managed to get out. She landed on the ground with out even a thump. She began to stretch her arms out. She made a loud yawn. She quickly put her hand on her mouth after she realized she could have woken up Inuyasha and Shippo. Inuyasha felt the warmth go away and heard a yawn. He began to stir and then slowly awake himself. Shippo woke up too. "Mommy… mommy?" Shippo called out, while he was still on the tree branch. "Shippo!" Kagome called out smiling ever so brightly. "Mommy!" Shippo said as he jumped down and into Kagome's arms. Shippo yawned real loud for such a small guy, he showed off his small fangs when he yawned. Kagome giggled, thinking that was real cute, and kissed Shippo's head. "Well?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his eyes and softness in his voice. "Well what?" Kagome asked with a confused look. Inuyasha's look of concern soon changed to annoyance. "Well how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked this time,his voice was back to normal, grumpy self. "Oh! I feel so much better! I feel so rejuvenated." Kagome said as she smiled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled back. "Hey you know what's weird? I could have sworn I tasted something REALLY bad yesturday." Kagome said. " Um…." Inuyasha said with a blush. "Yeah well, I sort of gathered some herbs to help you heal better…" Inuyasha mumbled while blushing. He was hoping that she didn't hear, what with his pride and all. You know how he is. Kagome did hear and smiled even wider and brighter. "Thank you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's face was all red as he tried to regain his composure. "Feh." Inuyasha said looking to the side, ANYWHERE BUT Kagome. –hehe- "I think we should look for the others." Shippo said, in a sleepy voice. Both Inuyasha and Kagome agreed.

Mir/San/Kirara

Miroku began to wake up. He focused his eyes, and saw Sango's sleeping face. He smiled as he reached his hand towards her face. He stroked her face, until she woke up. When she woke up, she knew what Miroku was doing. She was in shock while still blushing. Miroku smiled and got up. He was now sitting next to Sango, now stroking her hair. Sango got out of shock, and… SLAP. Well what do you know? She slapped him. "MIROKU! WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?" She half yelled half asked. "I wasn't trying to be perverted, honest." Miroku said with an innocent look. _I cant believe he… WHAT THE! WHY IS MY HEART BEATING SO FAST, AND WAS I… BLUSHING! I mean… he is just a close friend to me right…? _All of a sudden she remembered what happened yesterday. She was crying over him. She told him to not leave her… Sango began to blush again. "Hey Sango? Sango?" Miroku asked while waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh?" Sango said as she snapped out of it. " Sango are you ok? You seemed to be spaced out. I called your name 8 times." Miroku said while looking concerned. "I..its nothing. We should go find Inuyasha Kagome and Shippo." Sango said, while trying to look serious. She still had a slight pink to her face. "Um… whatever you say, Sango." Miroku said. _I wonder why Sango is acting so strange. Oh well, she's right we need to go find the others. _Miroku thought.

Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara, while Kagome and Inuyasha were running through the forest. Kagome was holding Shippo by the way. "Hey! I'm beginning to catch their scent Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he still remained focused. He too caught their scents. They were heading towards where he Kagome and Shippo were heading too. "Hey! I think I see them!" Shippo yelled. He pointed straight out. Inuyasha and Kagome followed their eyes to where Shippo was pointing to. They saw a tiny speck of Kirara. As they got closer, they could see Miroku and Sango as well. Kagome got an idea. She knew there was no way they could see them in this thick dense forest. She readied her bow and arrow. She shot one arrow, as it lit up while shooting straight up. " What the heck was that for?" Inuyasha asked. _Are you that dense Inuyasha?I mean omg DUH! _Kagome thought. She sighed and said, "They'll see my arrow and they'll come to us." Kagome said. "You think I don't know that MUCH? That arrow probably alerted other demons! DO YOU WANT THEM TO KNOW WE'RE HERE! Think before you act, wench!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome growled and said, "SIT!" Inuyasha was once again came crashing down to the ground. This time he made an Inuyasha shaped crater. "Well I'm sorry OK? Geez I just thought it was a good idea! I didn't actually think about that." Kagome said angerly. "Yeah Inuyasha you didn't have to be that mean." Shippo said. **MEANWHILE **"Did you see that arrow?" Sango asked. " Yes, I believe that's one of Lady Kagome's arrow." Miroku said assuring that it had to be. "Right. Kirara." Sango signaled Kirara to go down towards the direction where the arrow was fired. Kirara responded by roaring. They soon reached them. Sango and Kagome hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Shippo of course jumped off Kagome and onto Miroku's shoulder. "I see were all ok." Miroku said calmly. " Keh. Its about time." Inuyasha said. "By the way, you ok monk?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh that's right, you sucked in those demon insects. Are you ok Miroku?" Kagome asked as well. "I'm fine. My dear Sango took good care of me." Miroku said proudly. Sango's face was red as in tomato color red. Inuyasha burst into laughing once he saw Sango's face. Kagome and Shippo couldn't help themselves, as they both said, "ooooo Did something happen between you two?" As they both giggled. Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu and whacked Miroku's head. "**ALL I did** was just give him some antidote. **DON'T BE TOO PROUD ABOUT IT YOU PERVERTED MONK."** Sango said the last part threatingly. "Oh Sango that hurt!" Miroku said while trying so hard to act like he really was hurt. "You're not fooling anyone!" Sango said. Fire still in her eyes. Miroku just smiled innocently. "What an idiot." Shippo said while putting his hand on his forehead. Inuyasha Kagome and Shippo had anime sweatdrops behind their heads, while sighing. "Well, did anything happen to you two while we were separated?" Miroku asked with a slight gleam in his eye. Yup he was thinking something perverted. "PERVERT!" Sango yelled while slapping him on his cheek. He was slapped so hard, he got knocked out. He had anime dizzy swirls on his eyes while he was down on the ground. " WHA WHAT? NO NOTHING HAPPENED." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. Once they met each other's gazes, they immediately blushed and looked away. " I see." Sango said, not believing a thing they said. _I'll just have to ask Kagome later. _Sango thought. "Well what should we do now?" Miroku asked. Everyone jumped because they were startled. "WHEN DID YOU RECOVER SO FAST? WERE'NT YOU KNOCKED OUT EARLIER?" Inuyasha Sango Kagome and Shippo said while their jaws dropped. "Huh?" was all Miroku said. They fell back anime style. " Oh whatever! We need to track down Naraku." Inuyasha said, now more seriously. Everyone nodded in agreement. After two hours of walking, "DAMN IT ALL! I cant catch his scent!" Inuyasha said while slamming his fist down on the ground. "He must've went back into hiding." Miroku said. "Well what do we do now?" Shippo asked. " We might as well keep continuing toward the village of the east. We never got a chance to make it there." Miroku said calmly. Miroku was getting closer and closer to Sango. He looked to the side just to make sure Sango doesn't suspect anything. Miroku's hand reached its destination. Sango made a growl like noise. SLAP. Sango now walked ahead of Miroku, leaving him behind. Sigh. "It was worth it." Miroku said while rubbing his cheek._ We're finally back together._ Everyone thought.

**Ok that's it for now. I've uploaded two chapters for you all because I took too long to update. Well c ya**


	10. Stranger?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter Ten

Last time: The group was finally reunited. Miroku received a handprint on his cheek.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked, for the HUNDRETH time. "No! Will ya SHUT UP ALREADY!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo was on the verge of tears. He jumped off of Miroku's shoulders and onto Kagome's. Kagome could sense Shippo's sadness. "Sit." Kagome said calmly. Everyone was a bit ahead of Inuyasha. Once the spell wore off, he immediately caught up with the group. "And just what the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked grumply. "For hurting Shippo's feelings. He's just curious Inuyasha. He's just a little kid. And besides, are we even getting close yet?" Kagome said. "No. –sigh-" Miroku and Sango said. The group decided to make camp. They ate ramen. Inuyasha was still face plant on the ground while Miroku received a handprint on his cheek AGAIN. Everyone got ready for bed. Inuyasha on a tree branch, Sango's head resting on Kirara's body, Miroku's back against the tree base, Kagome and Shippo in Kagome's sleeping bag. Everyone said good night. Kagome couldn't sleep so she got out her mp3 player. "Mommy… I can't sleep." Shippo said staring drowsily at Kagome. Her favorite song was up. It was Fruit's Basket Opening song. She sat up looked at the full moon. She smiled and began quietly singing to Shippo. –**Read the English translations. The lyrics have a meaning -**

_Totemo ureshikatta yo kimi ga warai kakede ta_

_Subete o tokasu hou emi de_

English:I was so happy, you were laughing

With a smile that melts everything away

_Haru wa mada tookute tsumetai tsuchi no naka de_

_Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da_

Spring is still far away, inside the cold earth,

Waiting for the time to sprout

**Everyone's Thoughts- Is that Kagome's singing?**

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Kinou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo_

_Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukere to_

For instance, even if today is painful

And yesterday's wounds remain

I want to believe that I can free my heart and go on

_Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo_

_Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsu mo_

I cannot be reborn

But I can change as I go on, so

Let's stay together always

_Boku dake ni waratte sono yubi de nee sawatte_

_Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku_

Smile only at me and touch me with those fingers

This simple desire is everlasting

_Yasashiku shitai yo mou kuyanu you ni_

_Nageki no umi mo koete ikou_

I want things to be simple

Let's finally get across this sea of mournful sorrow

_Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara_

For instance, even if today is painful

Someday it will become a warm memory

If you leave everything up to your heart

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo_

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsu mo_

I understand the meaning our living here

It is to know the joy of having been born

Let's stay together always

_Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo_

_Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru_

_Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara_

For instance, even if today is painful

Someday it will become a warm memory

If you leave everything up to your heart

_Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo_

_Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru_

_LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsu mo_

I understand the meaning our living here

It is to know the joy of having been born

Let's stay together always

Kagome finished singing, and yawned. Shippo was already sleeping peacefully. She got comfy on her sleeping bag and drifted into sleep. So have the others after listening to her soft singing. Inuyasha however did not sleep. _I never knew Kagome could sing so… good… I cant wait till she sings to our pups… WAIT WHAT?_

Inuyasha blushed suddenly. He just feh'd it away. He fell asleep as well.

It was morning. Everyone greeted each other a good morning. After those nice singing Kagome comments were done, the group had chicken flavored ramen. Yumm. They packed up and headed towards the village. They finally arrived at nightfall. "We heard there was a shard rumor here." Miroku calmy spoke to the headman of the village. "Well to be honest we're not sure if it was a jewel shard or not. But we did see a young boy walk through the village. He had a strange bright pink glow behind his back." The headman responded. _Kohaku…_ Sango thought. "Could it possibly have been Kohaku?" Kagome spoke up. "Of course it was. Who else would have a jewel shard in their back? And besides, Naraku has the jewel almost completed." Inuyasha said. "That's right. All there's left is the one in Kohaku's back and the two other ones in Kouga's legs." Kagome said. The headman was kind enough to give the group rooms to stay in. Kagome Sango Shippo and Kirara were one room while the guys were in another room next to theirs. _Oh, poor Sango she must be thinking about Kohaku._** -DUH!- **"Hey Sango you alright?" Kagome asked. She walked towards Sango and sat next to her. "I'm fine Kagome. I'm just worried about Kohaku… I hope he's ok." Sango asked still not looking up, her vision was focused on the floor. "I'm sure he's fine Sango." Kagome reassured. "I hope so." Sango said. "Me too. –pause- Hey lets go to sleep. We'll probably be heading off early in the morning." Kagome said. Sango nodded. "Good night everyone." Kagome and Sango said together. "Goodnight ladies!" Miroku said. "Miroku don't you even think about coming in here you understand?" Sango said as she grabbed her hiraikotsu. She purposely slammed her hiraikotsu on the floor a couple of times to make sure Miroku heard her. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Miroku's head. "Now Sango, do you think that lowly of me?" Miroku said. "Yes now go to sleep and STAY THERE!" Sango shouted, putting her hiraikotsu next to her futon. Kirara mewed as she went towards her owner and layed down next to her. Miroku just sighed and went to sleep. Everyone was asleep.

The group had their fill of breakfast and headed off. "I can't smell Kohaku's scent anywhere. He must've been here a long time ago." Inuyasha said. "Well now where to?" Miroku asked. "Huh? I smell blood." Kagome said. She ran towards the smell leaving the others behind. "Hey wait up!" Inuyasha said as he followed. Miroku Sango and Shippo sighed and followed after them as well. Kagome was the first to arrive in the clearing. She saw a black dog that had a bloody cut on the chest and stomache area. It wasn't that deep to make it fatal but the dog was still wounded and was bleeding. The dog growled weakly at Kagome. Kagome got closer and closer. The dog still glared at her and still growling. "Oh you poor thing." Kagome said sadly. She sat in front of the dog. _Good thing I have my backpack with me._ Kagome thought. She took out the first aid kit. She took out some bandages and antiseptic spray. The dog was still growling but not as loud. He just watched in amusement. "Ok. I want to warn you. This may hurt when I spray this on your wound." Kagome said. She sprayed the antiseptic spray directly on the wound. The dog yelped in pain. "Oh I'm sorry but it'll make you heal faster. I promise." Kagome said. The dog stopped yelping, but now just kept whimpering quietly. _Hmm… I can tell this isn't an ordinary dog. It should heal by itself right? Maybe its poisoned._ Kagome thought. "Please don't be afraid. I'll purify any poison that might have gotten in your body." Kagome said. She concentrated. Her body began to glow pink. The dog stared at her with wide eyes. She put her hand near the wound. –**She didn't bandage it yet-** The wounded area began to glow pink. She stopped once she knew the poison was out of its system. She bandaged the dog up. This whole time the dog just stared at her. Watched her every movement. "There. You should be better in no time." Kagome said with a smile on her face. The dog did not move nor barked nor anything. Just stared at her. "Kagome just what the hell were you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled as he came out of the bushes and into the clearing. Kagome looked up. The dog began to growl. "Huh?" Inuyasha said. He looked behind Kagome and saw the bandaged up, black dog. "Why waste your time in saving a dog?"**- baka. You're a dog too -** Inuyasha asked with no sympathy in his voice. "Inuyasha how could you say that? It was almost dead. I had to save it. Besides its kinda cute." Kagome giggled as she scratched the dog's ears. The dog stopped growling and starting nuzzling on Kagome's hand. Now this time Inuyasha was the one growling. "Inuyasha I think we should bring this dog with us. We can't just leave it here to fend for itself." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha with big sad puppy eyes. "keh. I could care less about it. And besides, it's a demon dog. I'm sure it can fend for itself. Come on lets go." Inuyasha said. "I know it's a demon dog, but I'm not sure if we should leave it alone. Please Inuyasha? Let him join us. Or until its strong enough to be by itself again." Kagome said, while still scratching the dog's ears. "Fine whatever. But it's your responsibility." Inuyasha said. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said ,smiling at him. "keh." Inuyasha responded. "You hear that? You could stay with us." Kagome said with a wide smile. The dog wagged its tail weakly. "Can you get up?" Kagome asked the dog. The dog, as if it knew what she was saying, tried getting up. It was up but a little wobbly. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango Miroku and Shippo said together. They were riding on Kirara. They got off and saw the dog. The dog, growled again. Shippo quickly went behind Miroku and said, "Where'd that dog come from? It looks scary." Shippo said nervously. "care to explain?" Sango asked. Kagome explained that she found the dog in bad shape. She nursed it. The dog was joining them. So the others agreed. It was nighttime again so they all had ramen. Kagome shared some of her ramen with the dog. The dog at first examined it very closely, then ate it. Everyone went to sleep. You know their positions when sleeping outdoors. The dog however, slept next to Kagome's sleeping bag.

It was morning. Kagome was once again the first to wake up. She turned around and…. Screamed! She noticed a stranger was sitting in front of her.

Everyone was up. The all got their weapons and got into battle mode.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. "No no please everyone please remain calm." A gentlemen said. He had black hair that came up to his neck. His eyes were gray. He had navy colored, thin stripes on the sides of his cheek. He had black full length kimono, gray hakama pants and gray haori. Also he was a full demon because he had pointed ears "Who are you and how did you get near our camp with out us sensing you?" Miroku asked. "Speak now before we attack." Sango said readying her hiraikotsu. Kirara transformed and roared at the stranger. "Why do you have the same scent as that dog from earlier?" Inuyasha asked, while still keeping his grip on Tetsusaiga. "Yes please let me explain. I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Shigure. I am that dog from before." Shigure said calmly.**- hehe couldn't resist! Hint Shigure is from fruits basket cough cough-** Everyone gasped except Inuyasha, he still looked at him untrustworthily. Kagome got up from her sleeping bag. Shigure took Kagome's hand gently and said, "Thank you Miss. Thank you for healing me. May I ask what your name is?" Shigure asked calmly, while looking into her eyes. Kagome sort of blushed. She had to admit, he was kind of hot. (hehe)

"My-my name is Kagome." Kagome said nervously. "Why that's such a lovely name. Well Miss Kagome, I have something to tell you." Shigure said. He was still holding her hands in his. Inuyasha was growling a little louder, giving death glares to Kagome and Shigure. "Um… what is it?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face. Everybody didn't like how he was being so calm and too friendly to Kagome, so they were still in battle mode. "I, Shigure, hereby shall never leave your side. I am forever in your debt, Lady Kagome." Shigure said. He kissed her hand. Kagome blushed again.

**Hmmm who is this Shigure? Hehe I'll see you guys later. Sorry for not updating in a while. C ya **


	11. Amnesia?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! NOR SHIGURE SAN!**

sigh

Chapter 11

Last Time: Shigure, the dog from before, has announced that he will be Kagome's servant.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He got in between Kagome and Shigure. "And just what the hell do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked growled, he was trying to keep calm. "I mean no harm to anyone that are friends with Lady Kagome. I am now her loyal servant. A knight you could say." Shigure responded calmly. Inuyasha, yea he's still growling. Before Inuyasha lost it, Miroku said, "I'm sorry to say this, but that job is already taken." " Yeah by me." Inuyasha said. "This is great news! We can both protect Lady Kagome from any danger!" Shigure said with his "famous" smile. "I'm not sure if that's what Miroku and Inuyasha ment." Sango said with a nervous smile and a sweat drop behind her head. "Do I have to say it? GET LOST." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Sit." Inuyasha once again fell face first to the ground. "I'm sorry but you have to excuse Inuyasha, for being **SO RUDE**, but he's right. Inuyasha has done a good job at protecting me." Kagome said calmly. "Yea-so-get-lost" Inuyasha mumbled in the dirt. "It seems you two are very fond of each other. Am I right?" Shigure said. By this time the sit spell wore off, Inuyasha stood straight up. Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled at the same time, "**WHAT! ME FOND OF HER/HIM?" ** They both blushed. "I have no interest in Kagome, but only for her safety. I do not wish to have any relationships besides friendship. I am just a loyal servant." Shigure said calmly. "Please don't call yourself a servant." Kagome said. "It is the rule of a youkai. If a youkai is injured and is on the verge of death, and another youkai or human saves his or her life, they shall become the servant of the savior." Shigure said. **–ok um I just made that up so… yea- **

"I do not wish to offend you, but I see you are both a youkai and human. That does not matter. I am still your servant." Shigure said again. "Well um I do not want to um "disgrace" this demon ruling but, I don't really think its necessary for you to become my servant. Oh I know! How's about this. You can become my friend and join up with us. That way you can still um have the job to protect me if you wish. I just don't want any one to be a um "slave." Kagome said nervously. "Very well. It is an honor to serve I mean, it is an honor to be your friend Lady Kagome." Shigure said as he bowed his head in front of Kagome. "Oh please! No need for you to call me Lady Kagome. Just call me Kagome." Kagome said, she had a sweat drop behind her head as she nervously smiled at him. She bowed her head too. "Hey! Who gave you permission to let him join our group?" Inuyasha said. Oh by the way he moved away from between the two and now he's standing next to Miroku and Sango. "Inuyasha. Sit." **–we all know what happens. Honey I'm back! Hehe it's a joke. Some of you might get what I'm saying-** "Inuyasha why do you have to be so rude? So what he's joining our group. Is that such a big deal?" Kagome said as she narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha ,who was still on the ground. He shot back up and said, "Keh. Another mouth to feed." Inuyasha said as he looked away. Kagome shook her head. "Please excuse Inuyasha. I'm sorry for his um, RUDE, behavior. It's just that, Naraku is still in hiding and we can't really trust any strangers right now." Kagome said. "Oh I heard of Naraku." Shigure said. "You have?" Everyone said in union. "Yes. I believe he is, shall I say, very evil. And the rumor must be true. He has most of the jewel completed, yes?" Shigure said. "Yes its ture. He is very evil. He has his minions to do the jobs for him. One of his minions is… my brother Kohaku…" Sango said as she suddenly became sad. Shigure, being the demon he is, sensed her sadness. "Oh I'm sorry miss. I did not mean to say anything that made you sad." Shigure said with an apologetic look on his face. "NO its fine." Sango said bringing a sad smile on her face. "He has also been a problem to my family as well. He has put a curse on my hand. Its been going on for generations. This curse is more of a air void. It sucks up anything. And in time, if Naraku is not killed, I will eventually be sucked in this air void curse just like my father." Miroku said. He too became sad. "Gomen. I guess all I did was bring sadness upon this group. Heh not a good first impression." Shigure said adding a nervous/sad laugh. He also had a sweat drop on the back of his head. "No its not your fault…really." Sango and Miroku said at the same time. "Keh. Nice going." Inuyasha said looking out in the horizon. He was back up on his tree branch. "Inuyasha. Sit." Kagome said. The tree branch snapped off and Inuyasha fell to the ground from a 12 feet high height.-ouch- The spell wore off. "Why do you keep doing that!" Inuyasha yelled, while his eyes were twitching. Kagome just ignored him. "Oh. I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Miroku. Its nice to meet you." Miroku said bringing his hand out for a hand shake. Shigure accepted the hand shake. "Oh and my name is Sango. And same here, nice to meet you. Oh and this is my cat demon companion, Kirara." Sango said as she pointed to Kirara. Kirara transformed back to her kitty self and mewed. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. –bows head- Oh and please accept my apologizes for being so rude earlier, when I was in my true form I growled at you. I was not myself back there." Shigure said. "No need for your apologizes." Miroku said. "Alright enough talking. So you gained my friends trust, but that doesn't mean I'll trust you." Inuyasha said. He was walking ahead in a slow pace.

Everyone else shook their heads while Shigure just had a sweat drop behind his head. So after a quick packing up, the group headed off. Inuyasha was in the lead, followed by Kagome and Shigure, then Miroku Sango Shippo, and Kirara behind them. Shigure whispered in one of Kagome's dog ears, "Is he always like this? I mean if I am causing anyone's discomfort I don't mean to. Honest." "Don't worry. He's always like this." Kagome whispered back. This whole time Inuyasha's ears were twitching. "Hey just what are you two talking about?" Inuyasha said with narrowed eyes staring at them. "Huh? What do you mean?" both Kagome and Shigure said at the same time. Inuyasha growled and turned around walking further ahead. Kagome and Shigure both sighed.

Suddenly they heard a roar from far away. The group decided to follow the noise. They were out of the forest and into another clearing. They saw a demon that was huge. At least 10 feet tall, had bushy long green hair, his whole skin color was yucky dark green color, red eyes, big hands and long claws, wearing some fur to cover his um you know what, and had a big horn on the top of his head, oh right he was ugly but had muscles everywhere on his body, also had a strange blue sign just below his horn. Sango immediately recognized the sign and said, "Everyone watch out! He's one of the mind eraser demon breeds." Just as Sango finished saying this the demon lunged his big clawed hands at the group Everyone jumped out of the way except for Kagome who just went, "Huh?" "Kagome!" Everyone yelled. The demon had Kagome in a death grip, by her head! The demon lifted Kagome. Kagome's legs were dangling in the air while both her arms and hands were gripping on the demon's arm trying to get free. "Basturd!" Inuyasha yelled and unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. Sango attacked first. "Hiraikotsu!" The boomerang went towards the demon's back. His back spiked. The hiraikotsu bounced off and hit Sango causing her to hit her back on a tree with a lot of force. She became unconscious. "Sango!" Miroku yelled. Ok now Miroku was pissed. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel so he threw his sutras. The sutra's were on the demon's spiked back. There was blue light that came out of the sutras, but it didn't phase the demon at all. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled. The demon turned around so that attack would hit it's back. The wind scar hit his back but the demon didn't die. There wasn't even a scratch on its back. "It seems his back is a defense mechanism. So its likely that attacks can't penetrate its back." Miroku said. "No really?" Inuyasha said angrly. Kagome was still trying to struggle out of the demon's grip. She couldn't breathe. She was suffocating. She became dizzy too as her arms were now dangling in the air as well. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "There must be a way to save her." Miroku said with an unconscious Sango in his arms. He figured out that if wind scar didn't work then why bother with his staff? His sutras didn't even work. The demon faced them and roared. The blue sign on it's head glowed. His hand that held Kagome's head glowed as well. Suddenly the blue light on his hand looked like blue electricity. Everyone watched in horror at what was happening. Also they could hear Kagome's muffled scream. Shigure launched a poison whip attack that sliced off the demon's hand that held Kagome. The demon roared in pain. He caught Kagome in his arms and quickly got out of the way. He signaled Inuyasha to attack. Inuyasha nodded then yelled, "Die! Wind Scar!" The wind scar hit the demon in his front side, and the demon was disappeared in the yellow lights of the wind scar. The wind scar disappeared too. All the group saw were ashes from the remains of the demon. The wind blew it away. Shigure approached the group with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha quickly got Kagome out of Shigure's arms and into his. He whispered, "Kagome…"as he stared at Kagome's unconscious face. Kagome wasn't injured at all. There weren't even scratches on her face. "We need to make camp so that they can rest." Miroku said. Everyone nodded. By the way, Shigure was hold Sango's hiraikotsu which was a bit heavy, even if he was demon. It was night, and the group settled in an abandon hut. The guys gathered some firewood and made a fire to light up the hut a bit. Shippo was next to Kagome sleeping because he cryed himself to sleep. Kagome and Sango were still unconscious. The guys were on the opposite side of the girls. Inuyasha and Miroku kept an eye on their "woman" while Shigure kept watch outside the hut. Sango moaned and woke up. Miroku rushed to her side. Sango was now sitting up saying, "What happened? Where are we?" "Do not worry sango. We're safe now. Why don't you get some sleep. You need your rest." Miroku said gently. Sango nodded and went back to sleep. Miroku was next to Sango. His back against the wall. He too drifted to sleep. Inuyasha was still awake. _Damn it! I couldn't protect Kagome today. You better be ok tomorrow Kagome…_ Inuyasha thought. Shigure came inside the hut and sat down next to Inuyasha. Though he sat a few feet away from Inuyasha. "I hope she'll be ok." Shigure said. He too went to sleep. Inuyasha just looked at him. Then he stared at the ceiling. He soon drifted to sleep.

The next morning, everyone was up. They kept a close watch on Kagome. Kagome was still sleeping. Everyone stared at her. Kagome began to stir and moaned. She slowly opened her eyes. "Kagome!" Everyone said at the same time. She slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes. She stared at them with big eyes. She kept blinking. Something changed about her eyes. It looked more, well full of life and more "child like." Now she looked confused. "Who's Kagome? And who are you people?" Kagome said while tilting her head to the side, still blinking. Everyone had same expression on their faces. SHOCK.

**Ooooo! Amnesia? Hehe find out on the next chapter. C ya people soon!**


	12. Big Brother?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

Chapter 12

Last time: The group fought a giant demon. Kagome had amnesia.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled. Kagome winced. She shut her eyes tightly and cupped her ears with both her hands. "What do you mean who's Kagome! That's you!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm sorry." Kagome said. Her voice changed as well. Her voice was more high like a child's voice. "Wait. So you don't remember who we are and you don't even know who YOU are?" Miroku asked Kagome. Kagome just shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes, as she said, "Sorry." "NO no no need to cry about it." Sango said as she sat next to her confused friend and gently tapped her back. Kagome began to hiccup. Her ears were drooped down. She looked like some lost sad puppy. "Sango Inuyasha and you too Shigure. Come outside. We need to discuss about this. They all nodded and went outside. Meanwhile, Shippo was next to Kagome. "Mommy? You don't remember me either?" Shippo asked, while looking up at Kagome. Kagome tilted her head. "Are you lost little boy?" Kagome said, getting the wrong idea. "What?" Shippo asked with a confused look on his little face. "Did you lose your mommy?" Kagome asked again, showing some sympathy in her eyes. Shippo had tears in his eyes as he quickly looked down, his bangs covering his eyes.

Meanwhile, back with the others.

"So. Kagome has lost all her memories." Miroku said. "What are we going to do?" Sango asked. "Well, sense Kagome has lost her memories, she will be more vulnerable than before. So we need everyone's help. It's a good thing that we have you, Shigure, to help out too." Miroku said, while looking at Shigure's direction. Shigure just smiled. Inuyasha was silent this whole time, staring at the ground. _That means… she forgot everything. Even times we were together._ Inuyasha thought sadly. "Inuyasha?" Sango said. Inuyasha snapped out of it and said, "huh?" "Are you ok?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked away and said, "keh." "I'm taking that as a yes." Miroku said. Sango just nodded. "Well then its agreed. We will look after her more." Shigure said with a smile and his index finger pointing up. "Right." Sango and Miroku said at the same time. They went back into the hut.

"Oh please don't cry! I'm sure we'll find your mommy soon!" Kagome said as she was gently patting Shippo's back. "I guess your right. I did lose my mommy…" Shippo said sadly, while sobbing. " Oh don't worry little boy I'm sure she'll show up." Kagome said. Everyone looked at Shippo with sympathy. _Poor Shippo._ Everyone thought. "I hope your right." Shippo said. As he looked up at Kagome with big teary eyes. "I want her back." Shippo said to Kagome. "Aww you poor thing!" Kagome said. She scooped him up and hugged him really tightly. "Tell you what. How bout I look after till your mother shows up." Kagome said while squeezing him. This made Shippo cry more, but he did nod. Kagome's ear twitched as she looked at the others. She stared at them and started to blink. Miroku sighed. "I'm Miroku. That's Sango and Inuyasha. And that's Shigure." Miroku said. Kagome only nodded. "I only met you three days ago, but you've known these people for long time. You must remember something about them." Shigure said. "I… I… I.." Kagome stuttered, as she looked on the floor and concentrated. Suddenly all these visions flowed through her head. All a little too fast for her to handle. Kagome winced and gripped her head tightly. "Kagome?" Everyone said. "I… remember something." Kagome said. "Sit." Inuyasha suddenly fell face first towards the floor. "How did that happen? I'm sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!"Kagome said as she rushed over to Inuyasha's side. "Great-she-remembers-only-that."Inuyasha mumbled through the dirt. "No wait. I did see um, weird visions of him touching her butt and her slapping him." Kagome said as she pointed to Miroku then Sango and back to Miroku. Sango blushed while Miroku smiled with a sweat drop on the back of his head. "And and I saw those visions of me saying sit and him go face flat to the ground. Like now!" right after Kagome said sit, well you know what happened. "Stop saying!" Inuyasha said as he lifted himself up. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. Inuyasha suddenly blushed and looked away. "feh." He said. "Do you remember something else?" Shippo asked with hope in his voice. By this time he was sitting in front of Kagome. "I… I'm not sure if these are memoires. Its just visions. Oh and um… I think I saw you, little boy." Kagome said to Shippo. "Oh.." Shippo said now with hurt in his voice. He didn't like being called "little boy." "Well those are memories." Miroku stated. Kagome only nodded. "Well now what?" asked Kagome. "I guess we should head out now?" Shigure asked. Everyone nodded. They packed and headed off.

As they were walking, Kagome began to feel more comfortable. She knew that something was telling her that she could trust these people. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she could trust him more. The guy who's walking in front of her, was Inuyasha. The more she stared at him, the more she saw more visions. Visions of him saving her. Always protecting her from danger. And then, she suddenly got an image of him with some woman, he called Kikyo. She didn't know why, but when she saw that vision, she suddenly felt hurt. "Kagome you coming or what?" Inuyasha asked. "Huh?" Kagome said. "Is something wrong? You stopped so suddenly." Sango said. The group were a few feet ahead of her. "Oh um I'm sorry. Coming!" Kagome said as she quickly caught up with the group. _Hm somethings strange. Who is he? And why do I feel like I could trust him with my life. And why do I get those visions when I see him? _Kagome thought. As she continued to walk behind Inuyasha while staring at him. Inuyasha could feel someone watching him so he just did a side glance to see who kept looking at him. It was Kagome. She was staring at him with a serious deep in thought kind of look. He was annoyed yet slightly embarrassed. "What?" Inuyasha asked in his usual "I'm annoyed" grumpy look. Kagome stopped and said, "Huh?" By this time, the others stopped too and just watched the scene that was going on in front of them. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Inuyasha said. "Oh." Kagome said. As she a smile formed on her face. Ok now Inuyasha was really confused. "I couldn't help but think." Kagome said. "Think about what, wench?" Inuyasha said, back to his grumpy mood,of course that includes him crossing his arms. "Could I ask you something?" Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't respond. He just nodded his head slowly and cautiously. "Are you… my big brother?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Huh!" was all Inuyasha could say before… Kagome hugged him and said, "Oh I knew it! You are my big brother!" Kagome said, while clinging to Inuyasha as if she didn't, then he would disappear from her. Everyone had to laugh, not at what Kagome said, well that too, but at Inuyasha's expression. You could easily see his blush across his face, and a confused/shock look that screamed out, WHAT THE HELL!. "Big brother…" Kagome said dreamily as she was still clining to him, her grip on Inuyasha getting tighter and tighter. "Wha- what the hell are you talking about! I aint your big brother!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome pulled away and smiled at him. Her eyes seem to sparkle. This only caused Inuyasha to blush more, and more laughs from the others. "You must be my brother! I saw visions of you protecting me and saving me from danger!" Kagome shouted with joy in her voice. She hugged him again. His blush was now red as his whole outfit. "GE-GET OFF ME! I AINT YOUR BORTHER FOR THE LAST TIME!" Inuyasha yelled, as he struggle to get out of Kagome's grasp. All Kagome did was continuously whisper big brother dreamily.

**LOL! OHH BIG BROTHER! Haha c ya people on the next chapter wink bye Oh and sorry this chapter was shorter. **


	13. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME. HAVE MY STORY GONE DOWNHILL EVER SINCE I'VE RETURNED? I HAVNT UPDATED IN A WHILE REMEMBER? I STOPPED AT CHAPTER 8. THEN I CAME BACK AFTER A LONG BREAK. EVER SINCE, HAS MY STORY STUNK? PLEASE BE HONEST, BUT PLEASE ALSO BE POLITE. CAUSE I PROMISE TO TRY HARDER! CUZ EVEN I NOTICED THAT MY STORY ISNT AS FUN AS WELL BEFORE. Well bye…**


	14. Cant think of title

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR SHIGURE SAN!

**Oh and I re read my whole story. And I want to say remember the shard Kagome got when she killed the boar? Well Naraku took it when the group got separated. Oh and I'm only on episode 161. So the group got their shard when Kagome shot her arrow and Naraku disappeared. Though he's still alive. Damn… So anywho, I'll just say that Naraku got that shard too. **

Last time: WOA UM OK FREAKY. Haha Kagome lost her memories. She gets frequent visions. THOUGHT INUYASHA WAS HER BIG BROTHER!

It has been a while since Kagome let go of Inuyasha and the group headed off. The others were still giggling behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha still had a slight pink on his face from embarrassment. Kagome had her eyes closed and happily humming while smiling. She was walking right beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha's head was still spinning. He was trying to process what happened before. Kagome calling him big brother. _Where the hell did she get that idea? Oh wait… damn those visions… I MEAN COME ON THAT IS JUST RANDOM! ACCUSING ME AS HER BIG BROTHER? WTF! _Inuyasha thought angerly. Now Inuyasha was more ticked off than his usual moods. Kagome could sense this and said, "Whats wrong big brother?" "FOR THE LAST TIME. I.AM.NOT.YOUR.BIG.BROTHER." Inuyasha said while his eyes were twitching. "Its ok big brother. You can tell me ANYTHING. You could trust me." Kagome said while giving him a big smile. "ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID I AINT YOUR BROTHER AND I NEVER WILL BE!" Inuyasha yelled. You could hear him a freakin a mile away. "Geez big brother you sure can yell. I see someone is having mood swings." Kagome said while winking at him. The whole group laughed. "Yeah big brother is someone on their "cycle"?" Miroku said sarcastically while laughing real hard. He was literally rolling on the forest ground while laughing. Sango was about to go slap Miroku but, she was laughing so much she forgot to. Shigure and Shippo were laughing too. Even Kirara was rolling in the grass mewing happily. Inuyasha was ALL SHADES RED now! "Shut up! All of you!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone just kept laughing. Kagome hugged Inuyasha again and said, "Its ok big brother. I still love you." Kagome said. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha yelled. He got out of Kagome's grasp and sprinted forward, in full speed, till he could no longer hear their laughter.-**Aww poor Inu- **

While Inuyasha was walking, he was murmuring, Kagome baka, and Miroku Dekai guzu.(big idiot) He continued to walk but in a very slow pace. He knew they were going to follow him anyways. He just wanted some alone time. _Hmm maybe I went a little too far away from them._ Inuyasha thought. Dog's sense of hearing is really good. So he did go a little too far.

Meanwhile

The rest of the group settled down. Kagome while whipping away a tear from laughing so much, said "Oh man did big brother go red or what?" "I –phew- I think we should go after him." Miroku said. "Yeah." Sango spoke up. So they headed towards where they saw Inuyasha storm off.

Inuyasha decided to rest on a tree branch. Besides, its going to take a while for the group to reach him so he just decided to try and relax. He sniffed the area to make sure there weren't any demons around. His ears kept twitching. Even though there weren't any demons around he was still alert. _So, I'm a big brother to you now, huh Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought. He looked up. He could see the rays of the sun shining through the tree leafs. He could see a little bit of the sky. A few clouds passed by. A gentle summer breeze passed by as well. His bangs and hair swayed. Through the breeze, he could smell some flowers and the piney scent of the forest. He half opened his eyes. He just shrugged it off and closed his eyes again. He soon began to get less tense. He was drifting to an afternoon sleep.

**-how peaceful-**

Meanwhile

"Geez how far did he run off to?" Shippo said out loud. "I didn't know Inuyasha was that sensitive." Miroku said sarcastically. "And who's fault was that?" Sango said while giving Miroku glares. Miroku waved his hands in front of him and said, "Hey it wasn't all my fault! Half of it is Kagome's fault too! I don't need to carry all the blame! besides everyone else laughed" "Huh? Wait what did I do?" Kagome asked, all too confused. "Well you're the one that said,(clears throat) (ok here Miroku does a high pitched voice to try and mimic Kagome's voice) "geez big brother you sure can yell, and, I still love you big brother." Miroku said. Finishing it off by rolling his eyes. "What!" Kagome yelled. Kagome and Miroku continued to argue. Shippo was on Shigure's shoulder. He sighed. Shigure sighed too. Sango couldn't take it anymore. She was getting a headache from those two. A vein popped out of Sango's forehead. She took a deep breath and, "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! YOU TWO ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!" Sango yelled at them. The two stopped. Both had their jaws open while staring at Sango. Sango was panting. She took a deep breath and said in a normal tone voice, "Besides. Its both your faults." "WHAT!" Kagome and Miroku both yelled at the same time. Now the three of them yelled and argued. "They're all childish. And I should know. I'm actually a kid." Shippo said, while slapping his hand on his forehead. Both Shippo and Shigure sighed and shook their head. "Alright children. Settle down." Shigure said. Sango Miroku and Kagome all gave him death glares. Both Shigure and Shippo tensed. Sweat drops appeared behind Shigure's and Shippo's heads. Shigure backed away. The three continued their arguments. Shigure whispered in Shippo's ear, "Do they always act like this?" "No. I'm surprised that even Miroku would act this way. He's usually the calm more adult type of guy." Shippo whispered back.

"Alright. Then its agreed. It is ALL our faults." Miroku said, back to his calm composure. Sango and Kagome both nodded in agreement. "Now. CAN WE PLEASE GO LOOK FOR INUYASHA?" Shippo asked. So, they headed off.

It was evening. They finally reached Inuyasha. The group saw Inuyasha in his sleep. _He actually looks peaceful._ Everyone thought. His left side, arm and leg, were dangling. He looked like when Kagome first met Inuyasha, he was still in his deep sleep. Oh and the time when he was in Kagome's era, he was sleeping on her bed remember? Anyways, that's how he looked like. The group decided to make camp. Sango showed Kagome how she used to make ramen. Inuyasha's ears perked up. He was sniffing the air. His nostrils were filled with the ramen aroma. He landed on the ground gracefully. He rushed to the bonfire. "I see your up." Kagome said without even looking at Inuyasha. She was much too busy stirring up the ramen. "Keh. Its about time you guys showed up." Inuyasha said. He sat Indian style. His hands were in his sleeves. He gave a big yawn. "So Inuyasha. You actually had a nap. That's pretty unusual for you." Miroku said. "What's it to you monk?" Inuyasha said giving Miroku an angry glare. "I think he means, you never take a nap during the day." Sango said.

"So?" Inuyasha replied. Sigh. "Nevermind." Sango said. "Ok. Ramen's done! Dig in everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully. Everyone had their bowls in hand, and got their ramen. Snago had told Kagome earlier, to make extra for Inuyasha, sense he deserves it after they made fun of him. So, Inuyasha had 8 bowls of ramen that night. _Wow he sure has a bottomless pit of a stomach. _Kagome thought. Everyone said their good nights. Inuyasha didn't need his sleep tonight after he got his afternoon nap. Everyone was sleeping except Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was up. She was laying in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up next to her. She turned around in her sleeping bag, so that she wasn't facing the group anymore. Inuyasha turned so that he was facing Kagome. He could see that she wasn't asleep. He just kept quiet. I _wonder why she's up. She looks like she's thinking about something. _Inuyasha thought as he continued to stare at her. Indeed Kagome had a serious face for some reason. _Who is this guy? He calls himself Koga. He's a wolf demon. And why does he always call me his mate, his woman. Unless I'm actually his mate?_ Kagome thought. She soon drifted to sleep herself. Inuyasha by this point, stopped staring at her. He looked up at the stars.

**Hi! Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was trying to get some ideas for this story. So anyways, Kagome is getting visions of Koga all of a sudden. What's going on? Find out on the next chapter! Bye**


	15. Koga

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR SHIGURE SAN.

**Hi guys. Um I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while… heh I guess you could say I kind of ran away? Well I just thought that my story sucked. So I didn't bother to update… I guess now I'm the baka… WELL NOT ANYMORE CUZ I AM BACK PEOPLE! WOOT! Oh and don't worry. I'll update like always. (smiles)**

**OH AND BY THE WAY! I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE REVIWERS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS IF IT WERENT FOR YOU, I'D PROBABLY WOULDA QUIT heh OH AND THANK YOU Vitanie Tora for the ideas! And I'd like especially thank her Tuki the Monopoly Giant and Jessica Broward for always reviewing. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! But that doesn't mean I don't love the other reviewers as well!**

Last time: Everyone makes fun of Inuyasha. Kagome had visions of Koga.

The group ate breakfast and packed up. They once again headed off. All of a sudden Kagome said out loud, "Koga…" "Huh?" Everyone said. As if on cue, Inuyasha growled. A tornado approached the group. Gusts of wind swept the group. It made a little sand storm only with dirt. The dirt dust cleared away. Everyone could see that Koga was right in front of Kagome, his jaw dropped. "Ka Kagome?" Koga asked. "Hm?" was all Kagome said. She tilted her head. Her hand was on her chin making a thinking gesture. She leaned forward and examined his face. Koga blushed. Inuyasha wasn't enjoying this at all. All this time he was growling really loud. "hmm… OH THAT'S RIGHT! You're the guy who I saw in my head yesturday." Kagome said. "Huh?" was what everyone said. "I saw like all these visions of you. You kept calling me your woman and mate. So does that mean I'm yours?" Kagome said out loud while tilting her head. Everyone except Koga fell back anime style. Koga just had on a big smile, eyes sparkling. _I…I cant believe this is happening! And the fact that she's half demon! Even if she's half dog demon who cares! MY god she smells so good._ Koga thought.** (a.n:ew pervert lol)** Kagome heard Inuyasha whisper in a low voice, "move." She did as she was told. Inuyasha all of a sudden kicked Koga in the chest. Koga literally was off the ground oh I say about a good 8 feet, and slammed to a tree.

"OMG! WHA WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha got in front of Kagome and yelled, "ARE YOU INSANE! THE HELL YOU'RE HIS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"NO! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DID YOU KICK HIM! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Kagome yelled. _GEEZ OVERPROTECTIVE MUCH? _Kagome thought angerly. Koga kicked Inuyasha on the side. Inuyasha skid to the side and hit his head on a big boulder. "AHH!WHAT THE HECK! BIG BROTHER ARE YOU OKAY?" Kagome yelled. She ran towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing up brushing off the dirt on his clothes. "Wait, you mean… that mutt is your big brother…?" Koga said while having a disgusted look on his face. Koga then looked at Miroku and Sango with confused/questioning look. He gave a slight angery questioning look at Shigure, because Koga hasn't seen him before, DUH! This made Shigure really uncomfortable. Miroku sighed. He explained to Koga what was going on and he also explained about Shigure, which then Shigure, introduced himself to Koga. Koga just ignored Shigure. All Koga did was laugh when Miroku said Kagome thinks Inuyasha is her big brother. Inuyasha growled and said, "Whats so funny ya flea bag?" "Nothing, just the fact that she thinks of you as her big brother!" Koga said while laughing again. Inuyasha punched Koga on the head. And the two were fighting once again. Everyone else had sweat drops behind their heads. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY!" Kagome yelled. The two stopped. "Big brother, you leave my boyfriend alone!" Kagome yelled. By this point she held Koga's left arm. **(a.n: you know, like a couple pose.)** Koga blushed. Inuyasha had a shock look on his face. "Ba- BOYFRIEND!" Inuyasha yelled while, his jaw was dropped all the way to the ground. Inuyasha felt as if his heart had been shattered into a million little pieces. Inuyasha's head was down, bangs covering his eyes. He ran off into the forest to have some alone time.**(a.n: wow sensitive much?)** "Inuyasha!" Everyone except Koga yelled. **(a.n: no of course not Kirara, she cant even speak.) **"Maybe we should go after him." Kagome said in a worried tone. "I think its best if we leave him alone. I'm sure he'll come back." Miroku said. "Di… did I say something wrong?" Kagome said while tears formed in her eyes. "well not exactly…" Sango said. "I think maybe we should make camp here. It is almost night." Shigure said. Everyone agreed.

The sun set, slowly. Meanwhile with Inuyasha, he was currently sitting in a dog style postion glancing at his reflection in the water. His ears were drooped. He had a hurt look on his face. _Ka… Kagome… _was all Inuyasha thought. He remembered Kagome yelling at him to leave her "boyfriend" alone. The word boyfriend kept repeating and echoing in his head. He kept seeing Kagome's arm entwined with Koga's. Inuyasha shook his head. His hurtful expression turned into anger. Inuyasha growled. _Feh what do I care. Do whatever you want Kagome._ Inuyasha thought angerly. But then he soon realized his fear. The fear of having Kagome leave his side. Inuyasha went back to the sad/hurt mood. He sighed. He decided to go back to camp. Afterall, it was night time. The stars were glowing in the sky brightly, and the crescent moon showed. He ran, full speed back to where the others were. He caught the scent of the others and some ramen. And also, him. Koga. Inuyasha growled momentarily for 30 seconds. He finally reached the group.

Everyone looked up and stared at Inuyasha with a worried look. Well except Koga. "Heh back so soon mutt face?" Koga said. He was sitting next to Kagome. Inuyasha glanced very quickly. He saw that Koga was indeed sitting next to Kagome. He was hurt, but did not show it. He did not make any eye contact with anyone. He just kept his gaze to the side. No one said a word. Inuyasha found a tree that he liked, and jumped to the highest tree branch. He didn't even bother to eat ramen even thought there was bowl with ramen, just for him. He continued to not look at the group. He just looked at the crescent moon. His leg was dangling, arms crossed. No one could tell his facial expression because his back was facing them. It was obvious that his expression was still a sad one. His eyes were half opened. He continued to sulk.

The group continued to eat their ramen. They eventually all fell asleep. Koga was in sitting postion, next to Kagome, though a few feet away. "If you were a real man you wouldn't sulk about it." Koga said, while his eyes were closed. All he got was a growl from Inuyasha. He still didn't look at Koga nor the others. Koga slept too. It was silent. A few crickets were heard. The fire dimmed down slowly. Both Koga and Inuyasha knew that they could smell Kagome's tears, but both continued to ignore it. Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag with Shippo in her arms. Inuyasha knew that everyone was asleep so, he took a glance of Kagome. He was still on his tree branch though. Inuyasha was even more hurt when he saw Kagome's tears ,that were on her closed eye lids, shining in the moonlight.

**Aww poor Inu and Kag! Oh and… sorry if this chapter was short. I'm a little tired right now so please try to understand. Well c ya in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR SHIGURE!

Hey guys, Im bak! I AM SO SRRY I HAVNT UPDATED IN A LONG LONG TIME! Well so anyways, I finished up watching Inuyasha. Now Im currently reading the manga. Im on chapter, 335. SO ANYWHO, ON WITH THE STORY!

Last time: Kagome thought Kouga was her boyfriend. Inuyasha sulked.

It was very early in the morning. Kagome woke up. She rubbed her eyes. The tears have turned into eye crust. Then, she decided to wash up the bowls and chopsticks that were left from yesturday. She had noticed that Kouga was gone. She also saw that her backpack was opened, and next to it, was a paper with something written on it and a pen. Kagome went to examine the paper. First of she looked in the backpack to check if anything was misplaced. Everything was still the backpack. She took the paper and began to read what it said. She noticed, however, the writing was not in Japanese. Heck, it looked like a whole new type of language. It was youkai language. She didn't know how she knew it was youkai, but she could still understood what it said. It said,

_Dear Kagome,_

_I've decided to leave. I am sorry to leave you alone like this. With that mutt face, and all. I want to search for Naraku. If your reading this, by now, I've caught up with Ginta and Hiten and the rest of the wolf pack. Take care. _

_Sincerely yours, _

_Kouga_

Kagome sighed. She crumbled the paper and threw in the fireplace. Though the fire was out, and all there left was black ashey firewood. She also noticed that the bowl of ramen she made for Inuyasha, was empty. Kagome sighed. _Well its good to know, that he at least ate._ Kagome grabbed the bowls and chopsticks. She stood up and glanced at up at the tree. All this time, Inuyasha was indeed, awake. He twitched when he saw Kagome look up at him, and pretended to sleep. Kagome sighed again and walked forward, following the scent of water up ahead.

When she came back with clean bowls, everyone was awake, and the fireplace, was alive again, with fire and some new wood burning. Everyone smiled , except for Inuyasha, said good morning. "Good morning." Kagome said with no enthusiasm. "Feh, seems like that has wolf gone off." Inuyasha said. He threw the crumbled paper into the fire. Kagome said nothing, and kept avoiding eye contact with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, too, did not look at Kagome. Instead of having ramen, Miroku passed out riceballs, and everyone ate that for breakfast. After they ate and the fireplace was put out, everyone began to head out. It was silent. Everyone was walking. Kagome was walking behind Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was in the front. "You think those two will be alright?" Sango whispered to Miroku. "It is troubling. With them both being so stubborn." Miroku replied. Both sighed at the same time. "We're going back to Kaede's village." Inuyasha said out loud all of a sudden. "Huh?" Everyone said. "Theres no clues to where Naraku is, we still don't know where Hakudoshi brat is, or that damn baby, or that monsterous haku eating freak is. Might as well stay at Kaede's place for a while till we get some idea to where they are." Inuyasha said, as he continued to walk forward. "That's where the well is. I want to go there for some reason…" Kagome said. And so the group decided to go back to Kaede's village.

With Sango and Miroku riding on Kirara, Kagome flying while holding Shippo, and Inuyasha running at full speed, everyone reached the village at night. They were in Kaede's hut. Everyone had Kaede's famous stew. "So ye, have yet to find Naraku's whereabouts?" Kaede said. "Yes, unfortunately." Miroku said. "I have not seen ye before, child." Kaede said to Shigure. "Oh Im sorry. I havnt introduced myself. Im Shigure. It's nice to meet you." Shigure said politely. Kaede only nodded in response. Kaede noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were on opposite sides, not looking at each other. Kagome was staring into the fire, and Inuyasha just looking at the moon through the tiny window. The fire was out and everyone slept. Inuyasha suddenly twitched and sniffed the air. "Kikyo…" he whispered. He dashed out of the hut. The wind blew in, waking up Kagome. _Huh whats going on? _Kagome thought. She got up and began to follow Inuyasha's scent. She also smelled grave soil. And up ahead she saw weird demons flying around, with their eerie glow.

**Uh oh… what will happen next? Tune in to find out!**


	17. A stronger bond, her real big brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Shigure!**

Last time: Inuyasha and Kagome, ignored each other. Inuyasha dashed out to find Kikyo, Kagome followed.

It was dark out. Shigure was awake this whole time. He was worried about how Inuyasha suddenly dashed out calling some person's name, and Kagome following after him. He too, decided to follow.

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha, "Kikyo…" Inuyasha said. The setting was, all forest. Light surrounded the area. Kikyo's soul collectors/carriers were flying around Kikyo giving her some orbs. (souls) Kagome was behind a big tree watching them. _Wha-whats going on? Who is that woman? No wait… I saw her before… in one of my visions… What's this stinging pain in my heart? _Kagome thought as she gripped her chest to where her heart is. She still continued to watch them from a distance.

"Its been a while, huh Kikyo?" Inuyasha said. Kikyo's shikagami retured. "Kikyo, we still have no clues to where Naraku is." Kotchu said. Asuka was holding up Kikyo's hair. Kikyo took the hair and put it back in her haori. "Thank you. That is enough for today." Kikyo said. With a wave of her hand, the shikagami returned to their original, mini paper selves. An awkward silence grew. "Inuyasha. I know very well, that Kagome turned into a half demon." Kikyo said. Inuyasha nodded his head. _What? Does that mean? I wasn't a half demon before?_ Kagome thought with more confusion. "So, Inuyasha. What do you plan to do." Kikyo said. "What do you mean…" Inuyasha asked. "Those who seek Naraku, meaning you and your companions, and me, we do not know where his whereabouts is. We do not know where Naraku's discarded heart, the baby, is…. And there is the matter of, Naraku wanting to kill me. He will not rest till I be killed by his hands." Kikyo said in her usual serious tone. "I will not let Naraku kill you…again." Inuyasha said, as he began walking closer to Kikyo. "Inuyasha… Do you still want to go to hell together… die together…" Kikyo said out loud suddenly. Inuyasha stopped. _What does she mean…. Still want to go to hell together…. _Kagome thought. This confuession was getting to her. Until….

A whole stream of visions flowed in her head. She saw memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing right in front of her eyes, she saw how Kikyo had tried to drag him in hell with her, she remembered the time when Kikyo almost killed her, she also remembered the time she saved Kikyo from being killed by Naraku's miasma, she remembered the time all those times when Inuyasha and Kikyo would have side conversations, and how she would put up with them. She also suddenly remembered how she had told Inuyasha about how she liked Inuyasha as a half demon, and also… their first kiss. Memories of Inuyasha and her being together having their "cute" moments, zoomed through her head. Kagome was just utterly confused. Shigure at the moment, was also behind a tree, watching Kagome, who looked like she was in pain, gripping her head with both hands, almost plugging up her ears, her eyes closed, the light and the shadow effect, made it clear that she sweating bullets from all that thinking. Kagome sunk down to her knees, and began to cry from confusion.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha hugged Kikyo. "We'll worry about that after we defeat Naraku…" Inuyasha said. Kagome saw this and burst into more tears. _The scent of tears?_ Inuyasha thought. He began to sniff the air. Kagome came out of her hiding spot, and came into the view. Inuyasha was shocked that she was there the whole time. Kagome was just crying her eyes out from confusion and pain. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered her name, reaching a hand out. Kagome twitched. She turned around and ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going. She just had to get away from that place….

She ran blindly through the forest, until she reached a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing she found a large flat boulder. She sat slightly to the right side of the boulder. She buried her face in her hands. Tears just kept coming out, like someone had forgotten to turn off the faucet. Shigure came into the clearing as well. He sat next to her. "Hey…" Shigure whispered. Kagome only peeked through her fingers, then closed them up again. At least 10 seconds later, she rubbed her eyes to whip away the tears. The faucet was off. The waterworks stopped, though a few stray tear drops rolled down her soft cheeks. "H..hi…" Kagome said. She was hiccupping. "I know it was probably none of my business but, I saw what happened there. Are you okay…?" Shigure asked softly, though he was not looking at her he was looking up at the stars. "Ju -hiccup- just f-finee.." Kagome said. "Doesn't seem like it to me." Shigure said. Kagome didn't say anything and just continued to hiccup. Shigure dug into his haori and got out a water bottle, filled with water. "Here." Shigure said as he handed her the bottle. "Th-thank you." Kagome said weakly. She gulped down 3 big gulps, and set aside the water bottle, next to her. She fumbled with the lid. "You know…if you need a shoulder to cry on, or you just feel like telling someone something personal, I'm always there. You can trust me." Shigure said to her, while smiling at her with a warm, gentle smile. Kagome's hiccups were gone and she seemed to have calmed down a little. "Actually… everything is not fine. Everything is not okay… I'm just so…confuesed…" Kagome said. Tears almost coming out of her eyes. Shigure hugged her shoulder with one arm. Kagome liked the warm touch and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know what? Sometimes you remind me of my younger sister. She was just about your age too. You two look almost alike with the whole black hair. She was so dear to me…" Shigure said suddenly feeling very sad. "Was dear to you? What happened to her?" Kagome asked. "She died protecting me…"Shigure said in a sad tone. The lid she was fumbling with in her hands, dropped to the forest ground. "Oh Im sorry… I should've kept my mouth closed…" Kagome said feeling guilty for even asking in the first place. "Its fine." Shigure said. It became silent. You could hear the owl's soft hoots, crickets cricketing. A slight breeze passed, in the breeze, were a few grass blades. The breeze was gone. "My sister also had someone she loved. That guy had another lover. He would always go to his other lover. My sister loved this guy so much, that she was too stubborn to confess. One day, she saw her love, with that other girl, hugging and they kissed. Her heart was shattered and broken. The guy came back to her." Shigure said. "And then what happened?" Kagome asked. "Well…" Shigure said. He raised a fist, showing off his arm muscel, he said "I beat him up and told him to never bother my sister again." He flashed a big toothy grin. Kagome giggled. "Kagome, no matter what happens, if your feeling down, if you need help, if your in need of being rescued, I'll always be there. Think of me as, your big brother okay?" Shigure said. He winked at Kagome flashing her a big smile. Kagome smiled back. She hugged Shigure and said, "Thanks." "And you know what? I think I understand now. Inuyasha isn't my big brother. Though I'm still confuesed." Kagome said. Shigure laughed a little gentle laugh and said, "Its okay. You'll get your memories back eventually and you'll be you again." Shigure said.

The two walked back to the village. Inside Kaede's hut was light with an orange glow, mostly fire. And outside of Kaede's hut and next to the door, was Inuyasha. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said. Shigure walked in front of Kagome and opened the bamboo flap so Kagome can get in. She got inside. Shigure gave Inuyasha a warning glare that said, leave her alone right now. They both got inside. Kagome was already back inside her sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku gave Inuyasha a glare, that said, We don't know what happened but its probably your fault. They put out the fire and went back to sleep. They'll talk about this tomorrow.

**Well Im so very tired right now. Arg tomorrow is school again. –Sigh- well I'll update as soon as I can. Till then, goodbye everyone ;;**


End file.
